Innocent Prey
by GurenSR
Summary: What happens when Misaki is raped, will Usagi and Misaki be able to move on? what happens when other events begin to take a turn to the worse? As time goes by Misaki becomes the innocent prey of multiple events along with the confusion/pain that follows.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my newest fanfic which i hope you'll all enjoy it! :)

Please remember to review!

Warning: this story does contain rape and explicit language and scenes. you have been warned. :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 1

Misaki and Usagi had headed to the hot springs for a small vacation; mostly it was due to the fact that Usagi was running away from his manager as a result of not completing a draft on time.

"I'm heading out now." Misaki stated as he picked up his towel and opened the door.

"Ok, I'll come in a while." Usagi replied as he kept typing on his laptop. Misaki nodded and then walked out of the room and into the hallway headed towards the hot baths.

Misaki walked into the bathing area and looked around. 'It looks empty…' he thought and took off his towel and stepped into the steaming water. He walked to the other side and sat down leaning onto the side.

"SO nice!" he sighed as he leaned his head back enjoying the warm water around him. He lay there in the water allowing his thoughts to run in his head. 'I can't believe Usagi-ani keeps telling me he loves me. Ha ha, he can't possibly be serious…' Misaki thought as he looked down at his hands. 'I mean I'm a guy….' He stated and studied himself. 'Most definitely a guy.' he concluded in his mind with a dull expression.

"What do we have here? Some might call this destiny." Haruhiko stated as he stepped into the hot bath joining Misaki near the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled without thinking and pointed at the man appalled.

"Not so loud Takahashi-kun, this place is for relaxing." Haruhiko stated and placed a finger at his lips. He moved closer to Misaki who shifted away. "Where's Akihiko?" he asked as he took hold of Misaki's arm and pulled him towards himself.

"He's joining me later." Misaki replied and tried to pull free without success. "Um, please let go." He asked as he turned to look at the man. 'This doesn't look good.' He thought swat dropping.

"No." he replied simply and made Misaki sigh. 'There is no way this is happening.' He thought as he tried to pull free while looking at Haruhiko's hand on his.

He then looked back up just to see Haruhiko's lips about to touch his. "Wha-" He pushed back but was kept still. Haruhiko kissed Misaki and began to handle him. He placed his finger on Misaki's top and began rubbing it. "Ah. Stop!" Misaki pleaded as he was becoming aroused by the man's touch.

"Akihiko definitely has good taste." Haruhiko stated as he licked Misaki's neck. He was rubbing his manhood and enjoying Misaki's blushed face. "You're enjoying this a bit too much." Haruhiko stated with a smirk and kissed him again then proceeded to the neck and nibbled it leaving a mark.

"Sto…ah!" Misaki pleaded while trying to concentrate on getting away. He nudged and yanked but he couldn't get free. Haruhiko placed himself in between Misaki's legs and placed his fingers at his opening causing Misaki's eyes to open in shock.

"This is very interesting. Watching your reactions that is." Haruhiko stated with a smirk as he pushed his fingers into him.

"GAH!" Misaki yelled not being able to control his voice.

"Cheh, seems like you want it really bad." Haruhiko stated and pushed his fingers into him deeper.

"Stop!" Misaki yelled again trying to ignore the feeling of the man's fingers within him. He was trying to push the man back with tears in his eyes. 'Usagi-san…' Misaki thought while closing his eyes. He however opened them in a slip second as he felt the man place his hard cock at his opening.

"Don't yell too loud. You will soon understand that I am a better man then my nuisance half brother." Haruhiko stated and placed a hand at Misaki's mouth while he was trying to struggle free. "You will understand soon enough." He whispered and then thrust into Misaki who opened his eyes in shock.

'No…no…NO!' he thought as he tried to release himself from the man's hold, but it was futile the damage was done. His tears were over flowing and he felt nothing but pain. 'This feels so wrong…it hurts!" Misaki thought and shook his head to get rid of the hand over his mouth.

The water in the bath was overflowing because of the waves created by the motion; Haruhiko thrust into him deeper and faster making Misaki gap and shudder from the sensation. "Ooh seems like someone's enjoying themselves a bit hmmm?" Haruhiko asked and thrust into him harder. Misaki was crying but no sound was coming out. "I see _InnAkihiko_ has screwed you a few too many times." Haruhiko stated coldly as he thrust into Misaki deeper than before.

Hearing Usagi's name made something snap in Misaki and somehow he found the strength to fight back. "STOP!" Misaki then yelled and pushed Haruhiko aside causing him fall into the center of the pool.

Misaki jumped out of the bath and ran to the changing rooms. 'I need to get out of here…Usagi-san.' Misaki thought as his tears were over flowing.

He pulled his robes on and ran out of the dressing rooms towards his and Usagi's room. He ran and ran not slowing down until he opened the door and ran right into the room and into Usagi's surprised arms.

"Misaki. I was on my way just now." he said surprised and pushed Misaki slightly away from himself. "Misaki?" he asked worry in his voice when he saw his tear stained face. "Misaki what happened?" he asked his voice filled with nothing but concern as he placed a hand on his head.

Misaki placed his face in his hands and fell onto his knees sobbing when he felt Usagi's hand on his head. Usagi became extremely concerned and followed Misaki onto the ground and placed both hands on his shoulders, he however, retrieved his hands when he felt Misaki flinch from his touch.

"Misaki, what happened?" Usagi asked as he looked at Misaki's shaking body. Misaki refused to answer and so made Usagi become even more concerned. "Misaki what-." He began but then saw the bite mark on his neck. "Who?" he then asked, anger clearly visible in his voice, and made Misaki flinch back scared.

"…ani…" he whispered but Usagi could not comprehend.

"Who?" he asked again gentler this time and leaned closer to hear his whisper.

"Usagi-ani…" he whispered again and made Usagi's eyes widen.

"He's here…" he muttered mostly to himself while clenching his fists together after which he stepped closer to Misaki. "Bear with it for just a while." He said and picked Misaki up and carried the shaking boy to the bed. He covered him up and placed a hand on his head. "I'll be right back." He promised and headed out the door.

Misaki stayed under the covers and ran through what had happened at the hot bath once again. He covered his ears and tried to ignore the thoughts running through his head while Usagi walked out of the room.

Usagi walked to the receptions desk and asked for his brother's room. He then headed towards it. At the door he knocked and waited for the door to be opened. When it was opened Usagi stormed in and pushed his brother against the wall. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Usagi asked his older brother glaring while Haruhiko looked back shocked.

"Hello to you too." Haruhiko greeted his half brother while trying to push Usagi off without success.

"What did you do to Misaki?" Usagi asked as he tightened his hold on his brother not letting him look away from his furious stare.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" Haruhiko asked glaring back now, he would not tolerate such behavior.

"Because he came back with a bite mark on his neck while crying and shaking all over." Usagi replied and glared back at his brother.

"I'm sure that's what he does when you force yourself on him as well." Haruhiko stated with a sneer on his face and made Usagi's eyes widen in shock before his anger kicked in.

"You fucking bastard!" He yelled and before Haruhiko could react he was punched to the ground. "Stay the hell away from him or I will make sure you regret it to death. He is the one thing I will not allow you to take away from me." Akihiko commanded anger clearly evident in his voice. With that h turned to leave the room. "This isn't over." He stated before he closed the door.

Usagi then hurried back to his room where Misaki was still under the covers and he looked like he hadn't moved not the slightest. Usagi walked over to the bed and sat beside Misaki's shaking form.

"Misaki…" he called but got no reply. He then placed a hand on the covers and pulled them away from Misaki slightly in order to see his face. Misaki looked beyond shocked and his eyes were overflowing with tears. "Misaki…" Usagi said again as he placed a hand on Misaki's head.

Misaki then burst into tears and hid his face in the pillow. He was shaking and it looked like he wouldn't calm down in a while. Usagi then got up and walked around the room not sure on what to do. "Misaki…" he then said again after a while and kneeled on top of the head of the bed and tried to get Misaki to look at him without success.

Usagi placed a hand on Misaki's head and ruffled his hair. "Misaki look at me." He said and then waited for Misaki to react to the request. Misaki took a deep breath before he turned his head slightly so that he could see Usagi's face.

"Misaki." Usagi said and placed, with his eyes closed, his forehead against Misaki's. "What did he do to you?" he asked and opened his eyes so that he could see Misaki's reactions.

Misaki's eyes were still overflowing with now silent tears and it looked like there was no end to them. He sobbed but got up onto his knees and tried to wipe the tears away. Usagi waited patiently even though his insides were burning up with anticipation. Misaki then placed his hands on his knees and hid his face with his bangs.

"He…" Misaki began but stopped. 'No I don't want to cause Usagi-san any trouble and I don't want him to worry about me either.' Misaki thought as he glanced at Usagi who looked at him serious yet concerned. "It really wasn't anything serious…" Misaki then whispered while trying to force a smile on his face. Somehow it was impossible to even fake a smile.

"Misaki." Usagi said stern and made Misaki look at him. "How many times do I need to tell you, that your attempts to try to not make me worry make me worry even more?" he asked as Misaki looked into his eyes.

Misaki then looked down. He couldn't take it. Lying to Usagi was something he never wanted to do, but how could he tell Usagi that his brother had raped him? There was just no way.

"Fine." Usagi said and before Misaki could react Usagi was hovering over him with his arms pinned to the bed. "I'll do a body check then." He stated and began to take off Misaki's bathrobe.

Misaki's eyes opened up in shock and he began to fight back. "NO!" he yelled and tried to get away from him. But his attempts were futile again Usagi's strength.

"What do you have to hide? Why won't you let me check you?" Usagi asked anger clearly in his voice. While ignoring Misaki's struggling Usagi took off Misaki's robe and held down the crying boy.

Usagi then held Misaki's hands above his head and used his other hand to examine his lover. He slid his hand down to Misaki's cock and saw nothing irregular. He then slid his hand in between his legs and a small sob broke through from Misaki's mouth. Usagi then placed his finger at Misaki's opening and slightly pushed in. His eyes widened and he withdrew his finger immediately.

"…" Usagi was too shocked to speak as he bent down and hugged the boy beneath him. "I'll kill that bastard even if it's the last thing I do…" he promised while a sob broke through Misaki's lips.

Usagi then released Misaki and covered him up again. He then got up and walked to the window and opened it. 'Some fresh air will do good…' he thought and then leaned his forehead onto the window and sighed with his eyes closed. 'HE will pay.' He then concluded and glared into the nightlights of the city.

* * *

First Chapter done! I hope you like the story so far I'll have the next chapter up ASAP (hopefully tomorrow) Please Review! :)

~GurenSR


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, i got it up faster than i though i would :)

Please remember to review!

Sorry about it being single spaced... everytime i make the text double spaced it just saves it as single spaced... -.-

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 2

Misaki woke up as the sun rays came through the un-curtained hotel window. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, it was only then that he noticed Usagi. It looked like he had slept beside Misaki's bed for the entire night. 'Usagi-san…' Misaki thought and got up silently and slowly while trying not to wake up the man beside him.

He then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the water and washed his face, as if to get rid of the memories of yesterday. 'Why…why… WHY?' he thought as he washed and washed not caring that the water splashed all around the room.

Usagi began to stir in his sleep and then after a while he opened his eyes. He looked up to find the bed his lover had slept on, empty. A splashing sound was then heard. 'He's in the bathroom…' he thought and got up heading towards the origin of the sounds. He knocked on the door but the splashing continued. "Misaki?" Usagi then called and got only the splashing of water as a reply.

He then placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He stepped in and saw Misaki's soaking form in front of the mirror which kept on splashing water at himself. Usagi walked to him and placed his arms around Misaki's body and held him back. "Misaki, stop." He said and then followed Misaki down on to the ground when his legs gave up.

Misaki was crying uncontrollably as the water was dripping down from his hair and his clothes. He kept on crying while the water was still on and while Usagi was still holding onto him. "Misaki, don't worry I'm here." He said and held him tighter while waiting for the boy to calm down.

Misaki's breathing began to slow and all that was left were silent tears which were rolling down his now red cheeks. 'I've caused him trouble again…' Misaki thought at he let his tears fall down. Usagi then got up and helped Misaki up as well. "You need to eat something I'll order room service." Usagi stated and took the towel which was on the wall and placed it on Misaki's head and began to dry him as he kept on crying. "Dry yourself properly. I don't want you to catch a cold." He then said and walked out of the room and to the phone.

Misaki could hear Usagi's voice while tried to dry himself with the towel he had on his head. 'I don't know what to do…or say.' He thought as he wiped the new tears from his eyes. 'When I start crying I can't stop.' He thought and then walked out of the room to where Usagi had hung up the phone.

"Misaki, come sit over here." Usagi said as he gestured towards the couch in the room. Misaki did not move he simply stood there at the opening of the bathroom door. "Misaki." Usagi saidagain and walked towards him.

Misaki kept looking down and didn't want to face Usagi yet. "Stop…" Misaki whispered but Usagi heard him and he obeyed. He tried to get Misaki to look at him but Misaki kept looking

down and would not face him.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi then asked and took one more step towards Misaki.

"STOP!" Misaki then yelled shocking Usagi completely. He was crying again, he really hadn't stopped crying in the first place. "Just stop…" Misaki said again and sobbed. Usagi's eyes saddened and he took his jacket off of the couch.

"I'll leave you alone then." Usagi said with a saddened expression that Misaki did not see. Usagi walked passed Misaki and was about to place his hand on Misaki's head but he pulled back in the last second. "Call me when you need me." He said before he opened the door and left leaving Misaki alone in the hotel room.

Usagi walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the down button. 'I'll take a long walk and smoke a few.' he thought but couldn't help but glance at his phone. 'He's not going to call for a while.' He stated in his mind and put his phone in his pocket and stepped through the open elevator doors.

Misaki was still in tears back in the room. He had not wanted Usagi to leave but he could not utter a word when Usagi walked by him. Deep inside he had wanted Usagi to touch his head like he used to but instead he had said: "Call me when you need me". Had there ever been a time when Misaki had not needed him? 'I didn't want him to leave…' Misaki thought and walked to the phone he dialed the familiar number and waited.

Usagi had walked out of the elevator and was heading towards the front doors when his phone rang. He took his phone out and answered it on the second ring. "Hello?" he asked since the number was not familiar.

The other end of the line was silent and made Usagi wonder just who the hell was on the other end. Usagi was just about to shut the phone off when he heard a sob like sound come from the phone. "Misaki?" Usagi then asked and waited for him to reply.

"I-I'm sorry I just don't want to cause you trouble…" Misaki said his voice breaking.

"Misaki you don't cause me trouble." Usagi replied with a kind tone while smiling. "Do you need something?" he then asked after a short period of silence.

"You said to call when I needed you." Misaki replied with a whisper, he was clearly still a bit unstable.

"I did say that. Shall I come up then?" he asked and waited for a reply.

"Yes…" Misaki replied and made Usagi smile.

"I'll be right up." He replied with a smile and shut off the phone. Usagi then went back to the elevators and headed back towards his room.

Misaki was sitting beside the phone on the bed. He had wrapped himself with the bed sheets thinking it would make him feel more secure. He sat there counting the second that went by until the room's door opened and closed. "Misaki." Usagi called as he walked towards the beds.

Usagi walked into the room and stopped. He smiled at the boy who had wrapped himself into the bed sheets. "Room service is almost here, do you want to eat in bed, or at the table?" Usagi asked Misaki who avoided eye contact with him.

"Here…"Misaki replied and then sank deeper into the covers as if to hide from the world. 'I can't face him yet, I mean I let his brother do THAT to me. How can I ever look Usagi-san in the face again?' Misaki thought as he held the sheets harder.

Usagi was watching Misaki's figure under the bed sheets with saddened eyes. It wasn't fair that Misaki had had to go through that. 'How can I make it up to him? He gets into more trouble when he's near me. He should go back to his brother and live there along with his wife, just as long as he's far away from me.' Usagi thought as he lit another cigarette.

There were three knocks on the door and Usagi went to open it. "Good morning, Sir. Here is the breakfast you ordered." The maid said with a bow as she pushed the cart she had in front of her towards Usagi.

"Thank you." Usagi replied and took the cart himself and pulled it into the room. He was about to close the door but the maid stopped his attempt.

"Um sir, could I please speak with you in private?" she asked as she took a step back into the hallway. Usagi looked back into his room and pushed the breakfast cart into the bedroom.

"Misaki, I'll be right back." Usagi informed the boy under the covers who did not reply. Usagi turned back and walked into the hallway. "What is it?" he asked the maid who reached into her pocket and pulled out a note.

"I know I am not allowed to comment on these notes which are being passed among the guests. But this note…it just felt like the right thing to do. I think it's necessary considering the fact that I have received this letter from your older brother, sir." The maid said and handed the note to Usagi. "He seemed to have done something horrible and the reason I came was so that I could tell you to sign out of this hotel as soon as possible."

"And why is that may I ask?" Usagi asked while he was still holding the note.

"You'll understand when you read the letter." The maid replied and bowed. "Please get that young boy out of here before noon." She pleaded and turned to leave.

'What the hell was that all about?' Usagi thought as he turned back into the room. Misaki had not come off of the bed and it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. "Misaki please eat something…" Usagi pleaded as he walked to the couch and sat down.

He opened the letter and began to read:

_My dear half brother,_

_It seems like you have had quite the stay here at this hotel. Misaki seems to have enjoyed himself; especially at the baths wouldn't you agree? If Misaki so chooses I will be willing to, how shall I put this, screw him again anytime today. But do not forget that I am a busy man, unlike yourself I don't have the time to screw around all the time, my time is limited. Please send my regards to Misaki, it was over very quickly._

Usagi crumpled the letter in his hand and stood up and walked to the food cart. Misaki had gotten off of the bed and had walked to the breakfast cart and taken a piece of bread and was now nibbling it. Usagi smiled and walked to him and placed his hand on his head. "Feeling better?" he asked and smiled at the boy.

"…not really." Misaki replied and looked down. He then saw the piece of paper in Usagi's hand and snatched it away from him. "You shouldn't crumple paper like this it will be hard to read later." He said and straightened the sheet in his hands.

"Misaki give that back." Usagi ordered stern but Misaki had already taken three steps away from him and was reading. "MISAKI!" Usagi yelled now making Misaki flinch and drop the letter onto the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized as he looked down not wanting to face Usagi yet. 'That letter… Usagi-ani wrote that and Usagi-san read it. I really am an eyesore.' he thought and placed a hand in front of his face while Usagi looked at him with defeated eyes.

"Misaki, pack up we're going back home." Usagi stated as he took the letter off of the floor and ripped it into pieces. While Misaki nodded in defeat. 'This can't go on anymore…' Usagi thought as he dropped the pieces of paper into the trash bin.

* * *

Hmmm... please review!! :)

~GurenSR


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Here's the third chapter, i hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!!! :D

Please remember to review again! :P

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 3

Usagi and Misaki arrived home from the hotel at noon and got back into their everyday routines. Misaki took care of the house work while Usagi began working on one of his writing pieces. There was an awkward silence in the house with only the sound of tea cups hitting the table.

Usagi glanced towards Misaki who was cleaning up in the kitchen. 'Misaki will never accuse Haruhiko of anything therefore there's not much I can do about it even if i do inform the police or someone else. The conclusion I've come to...I don't know how else to protect you Misaki.' he thought and placed his note pad and his glasses onto the living room table. "Misaki." He called and waited for the boy to reply.

"The tea's almost ready Usagi-san." Misaki replied not turning around to look at him.

"That's not what I'm waiting for." Usagi replied and then got up and walked to the kitchen. "You've been awfully quiet ever since we came back."

"No I haven't you're just imagining things…" Misaki replied trying to blow it off as a joke.

"I'm not and that's why I've decided that you're going back to your brother's place." Usagi stated attempting to be sound indifferent about his decision.

"Wha-"

"In the end it is more convenient for you and he is your brother after all, he is your family." Usagi continued while ignoring Misaki's attempt to interrupt.

"I see…" Misaki replied as he placed the tea pot back onto the stove still not looking at Usagi.

"I'll still take care of your school fees and such so you don't need to worry about them. Just concentrate on school and being with Takahiro and your new older sister." Usagi kept on going while turning to head back to the couch.

"But-"

"Misaki I promised Takahiro that I'd take care of everything and he agreed. Just leave it at that." Usagi interrupted with a stern voice not even glancing at Misaki.

"Y-yes… " Misaki replied and looked down almost in tears. 'Just because someone else touched me he doesn't want me anymore…Usagi-san…' he thought and dropped the tea pot and cup onto the ground.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked as he turned to see what had happened. He looked at the boy who was standing facing him now with his bangs covering his face.

"You don't want me anymore…" Misaki whispered still looking down while Usagi began to walk back towards the kitchen shocked after hearing what Misaki had just said.

"Misaki what-"

"Just because some else touched me, you don't want me anymore." Misaki continued without looking up at Usagi.

"Misaki that's not it at all." Usagi replied calmly as he stopped and looked at the boy.

"Liar! You think I'm ok with all of this? Ok, with just leaving to stay with my brother because you want me to go?" Misaki then yelled and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Misaki listen to me I-"

"No! You want me out I'll leave right now!" Misaki yelled and headed towards the door. He put his shoes on and ran out of the house.

"Misaki stop-" Usagi yelled but Misaki did not listen, instead he banged the door shut and ran for it and soon he was running down the street towards an unknown destination.

After calming down a bit Misaki stopped and sat down on a park bench. His phone was vibrating and Misaki looked to see who it was. '10 missed calls from Usagi-san.' Misaki thought but then shut his phone off. 'I don't want to see someone who doesn't want me anymore. I'll go to sempai's place and see if I can spend the night there, away from Usagi-san…' Misaki thought with a grim look on his face 'or then I can go to brother's place.'

Usagi had been calling Misaki over and over again _"the phone which you are trying to reach..."_ 'DAMN IT!' he thought and slammed the phone onto the table 'Misaki…I don't want you? Are you kidding me? I can't live without you.' Usagi thought as he placed his hand over his eyes "Misaki…"

XX

Usagi was very concerned about Misaki, he had gone and looked for him but had not succeeded in finding the boy. Misaki had shut his phone off and Usagi had no idea where he was at the moment. Usagi returned home empty handed and looked around the appartment not knowing what to do. 'He might be at his friends house or then he went to see Takahiro. I'll call Takahiro.' Usagi decided as he walked over the the phone and picked it up again and began to dial. He then waited for the call to begin.

"Takahiro?" Usagi asked as the phone was picked up on the other end.

"Akihiko, how are you? It's been so long." Takahiro replied from the other end sounding delighted that his best friend had called.

"I'm good, work is busy as always." Usagi replied while trying to keep his tone normal.

"I sure hope Misaki isn't causing you trouble." Takahiro stated jokingly but made something snap in Usagi.

"He would NEVER cause me trouble." He replied a bit angrier than necessary. There was silence on the other end.

"Akihiko, did something happen between you two?" Takahiro asked concern in his voice now.

"We just…had a bit of a disagreement that's all." Usagi replied. "Sorry I snapped at you." He apologized and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Can I speak with him? I haven't called in a while." Takahiro said sounding a bit down about this fact.

"He's not here right now…" Usagi stated and waited for Takahiro to say something. "He went out."

"I see-" Takahiro stated but a knock was heard from the background. "Someone's at the door, I'll be right back." Takahiro stated and placed the phone onto the table.

Usagi heard Takahiro open the door and yell. "MISAKI!" and a thump was heard. "You came to see your older brother! How sweet of you and Akihiko just said you 'went out'" Takahiro then ran back to the phone and picked it up again. "Nice surprise Akihiko."

"Misaki's there then?" Usagi asked on the other end and made Takahiro laugh.

"Yes he's here…Misaki come over here for a while." Takahiro called and Usagi waited. "Talk to Akihiko for a while I'll be right back." Usagi heard Takahiro say as he handed the phone to Misaki.

'I've been put into an awkward situation…' Misaki thought with the phone in his hand. He placed it onto his ear and listened to the silence on the other end.

"You could have picked up your phone, I was worried." Usagi then stated breaking the silence which was between them.

"I went away just like you wanted me to." Misaki then replied with a cold, strained tone not letting Usagi reply. "I'm with my brother like you wanted me to be so just leave me alone!" Misaki snapped into the phone and cut off the phone call.

Usagi stood in his apartment with the phone in his hand. _"Beep…beep…beep…"_ Usagi hung up the phone and leaned onto the wall. 'Leave you alone, huh.' he thought saddened by the request.

Takahiro walked back into the living room and saw that Misaki had hung up the phone. "He had to leave?" he asked Misaki who quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"Yea he had some work to do." Misaki lied and then turned to walk towards the guest room. Takahiro watched Misaki go and understood something was wrong.

"Misaki did something happen between you two? Did you do something to annoy Akihiko?" Takahiro asked as he looked at his younger brother flinch slightly.

"No I didn't do anything to annoy him…" Misaki replied while looking down. 'That's a lie…I did everything wrong and I annoyed him to the fullest and in the end he kicked me out.' Misaki thought as he continued to walk towards the guest room.

"Misaki if there's something wrong between the two of you then you need to fix it. Akihiko is my closest friend and I would hate it if the two of you began to hate each other." Takahiro said with a smile but that made Misaki snap.

"I don't care! This has nothing to do with you so back off!" he yelled and ran into the guest room.

"Misaki…" Takahiro said shocked by his younger brother's outburst and then became thoughtful. 'Maybe there really is more to their relationship then I thought...' he thought as he walked to the lobby.

* * *

Takahiro seems to know a bit more than everyone thought. But he seems very calm enough about it wouldnt you say? Tell me what you think so far and Review! :)

~GurenSR


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Hope you're all liking the story so far, please remember to review at the end so i know what you all think. :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 4

At the apartment Usagi was trying to work on his book but he failed to concentrate. The empty house was bugging him, he had become so use to Misaki's presence that being alone seemed like an impossible thing to do. "Like hell I don't need you…" he sighed out loud and lit another cigarette.

The door bell rang and Usagi almost ran to the monitor to see who it was. 'Takahiro?' he thought and opened the gate for his best friend. Usagi waited for Takahiro to arrive at the door and then opened it for him.

"Hello Akihiko." He greeted with a smile as he walked in.

"Welcome." Usagi replied as he waited for Takahiro to step inside.

"You probably know why I'm here don't you?" he asked as he walked to the living room and sat down onto the couch.

"Because of Misaki." Usagi stated it was no question, it was clear that Takahiro came over for his brother's sake.

"Yes, there seems to have been some kind of argument between the two of you, it's not that I don't want my brother to live with me it's just that he seemed so happy here. Happier than I've seen him in years, so if I could please ask of you…" Takahiro began to bow his head to his best friend. "Can you please take Misaki back to live with you?" he asked and kept his head down.

"Takahiro please don't be so formal with me. I don't mind Misaki living here at all but I think it's time to let him chose where he wants to live." Usagi replied and waited for his friend to lift his head.

"Do you think I have not noticed?" Takahiro then asked as he looked up at Usagi.

"Noticed what?" Usagi asked while putting out his cigarette.

"The relationship between you and my brother," Takahiro stated so serious it made Usagi's eyes widen in shock. "I know." He stated simply.

"Takahiro, I-"

"Please there's no need to explain…if Misaki feels the same way about you then there really isn't much I can do to stop this. I was shocked at first, yes, but in the end it doesn't really matter." Takahiro interrupted and smiled at his best friend. "All I will say is: I'm happy you are the one Misaki chose."

"Takahiro…" Usagi said touched by his best friends blessing.

"But I will not forgive you if you end up hurting Misaki, he is after all my dearest younger brother." Takahiro said with a loving tone.

"I know that very well, Takahiro." Usagi replied and thanked his best friend with a bow.

"Hah! Who's being formal now?" Takahiro asked with a joke and smiled at his best friend. "Let's go get that rascal back home." Takahiro suggested and got up.

"Let's." Usagi agreed and the two left the house to head towards Takahiro's house.

XX

"Brother!" Misaki called as he searched the house. 'Where did he go?' Misaki thought as he walked around the house for the third time. 'Back in the living room again…' he thought and sighed. Takahiro clearly wasn't there.

The front door opened and Misaki ran into the lobby to greet whoever was coming. "Welcome home…" he said but his voice trailed off as he was face to face with Usagi.

"Misaki I'm home did you miss me?" Takahiro asked from behind as he walked passed Usagi and hugged Misaki. "I won't give you up to anyone without a fight not even to Akihiko." He whispered into his younger brother's ear making the boy blush up to his ear tops.

"Eeeeeh?" Misaki said shocked as he took a step back from his brother.

"Misaki." Usagi then said and made the two brothers look at him.

"I'll go make some tea." Takahiro stated leaving the two lovers into the lobby, alone.

'Crap, I'm in an awkward situation again…' Misaki thought as he glanced at Usagi.

"Misaki, come back home." Usagi pleaded with sad eyes, making Misaki's heart skip a beat, as he took a step towards Misaki. Misaki on the other hand took a step back and hit a wall.

"You don't want me back…" Misaki replied and looked away not wanting to show Usagi his blushed face. He was happy Usagi had come to get him from Takahiro's place but he wouldn't let that man see how happy he truly was.

"Misaki…" Usagi called. He was now in front of Misaki and leaned down. "I can't live without you anymore, I need you." Usagi confessed as he leaned his head onto Misaki's shoulder. He placed his hands around Misaki's small body and hugged him tightly. "I just wanted you to be safe and I thought sending you to your brother's place would be easier for you because of what happened with my brother…" Usagi explained in a rush thinking Misaki might not let him explain if he did not hurry.

"Usagi-san…my brother's in the next room please let go." Misaki muttered clearly embarrassed yet pleased.

"Oooh I see." Usagi smirked and pulled back from the hug just so that he could kiss Misaki who blushed even more. "So if he wasn't in the next room you'd let me do whatever I wanted, hmm?" Usagi asked with a smirk on his perfect face.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki complained and attempted to push the man away from him, not really, he was just trying to make it seem like he did not want Usagi anywhere near him.

"It seems like I'm forgiven." Usagi stated and kissed the boy again, this time more passionately.

"Hn." Misaki let out without thinking and made Usagi smile and push his tongue into Misaki's mouth.

"Hey hey, none of that while you're in my house." Takahiro stated with a stern look on his face from the kitchen door. Misaki snapped out of the kiss and escaped from under Usagi's arms.

Usagi smirked at Misaki's reaction and turned to Takahiro. "I'll be taking him back now." He stated and Takahiro smiled.

"Ok." He said with a thumps up while Misaki looked at him with his eyes wide open. 'Brother is…?'

"Thank you." Usagi thanked sincere and took hold of Misaki and began to head out.

"Come visit sometime soon." Takahiro stated from the kitchen with a wave as the two lovers headed out of the house.

Back home Usagi dragged Misaki to the couch and pushed him down. "Now for all the time which was lost, we need to make up for tenfold." Usagi stated and kissed Misaki who did not object.

He kissed the boy and then placed his hands under Misaki's shirt and began to tease him. "Hn." Misaki let out while Usagi was licking his nipples. Misaki's face was red and he was becoming more aroused the more Usagi touched him.

Usagi then opened Misaki's trousers and placed his hand around his cock and smirked. "I'm just playing with you and you're already like this…" he stated and then he began to suck and lick Misaki while listening to his moans and groans of pleasure.

"Usagi-san let go…I'm about to…Hnnn!" Misaki attempted to speak but failed since the pleasure took him over.

"Then come." Usagi invited knowing what Misaki was about to say.

"Aaaah!" Misaki then yelled while releasing himself. Usagi smirked and then began to play with his opening making Misaki shiver with pleasure.

"You've missed me touching you haven't you?" Usagi whispered into Misaki's blushed ear making the boy shiver even more from the touch. "Open your eyes and let me see the pleasure in them." Usagi ordered and Misaki obeyed.

Just as Misaki had opened his eyes Usagi thrust into him, making the boy gap form pleasure. "Aah!" he yelled and grabbed hold of Usagi's shoulders.

"I won't let anyone else ever touch you again." Usagi promised as he thrust into Misaki over and over again. Misaki merely looked into Usagi's eyes and knew he was speaking the truth. What they did not know is that fate had something in store for them.

* * *

Sooo... review? :)

~GurenSR


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 5

"Usagi-san, I'm home." Misaki said as he took off his coat and placed it on a hanger.

"Welcome back, Misaki was it?" a man asked as he walked into the lobby to greet the boy with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Um who are you?" Misaki asked his heart becoming uneasy all of a sudden.

"I'm Hiroki Kamijo, Usagi's former l-o-v-e-r." he stated with a smirk and took a sip of his tea while Misaki looked at the man before him not knowing how to react.

"Misaki you're back already?" Usagi asked as he walked to the lobby to greet him as well. "Welcome back." He said with a smile and made Misaki blush slightly.

"I'm home" he replied and took his shoes off and stepped into the house following Usagi into the living room.

"Hiroki, it was nice of you to stop by I'll return the book when I'm done with it." Usagi said as he sat onto the couch. Misaki went into the kitchen and began taking out food supplies.

"Usagi-san do you want something to eat?" Misaki asked as he began washing his hands.

"Of course if it's something you've made." Usagi replied and smiled at the boy who tried not to blush at this comment, but he failed miserably.

"I see, I'll be going then." Hiroki stated and walked into the kitchen. He placed the coffee cup into the sink and then whispered for only Misaki to hear. "He will never love you like he loved Takahiro and he will never be able to forget me. I was his first after all." Hiroki whispered and made Misaki drop the bowl he was holding.

CLANCK

"Misaki?" Usagi asked slightly alarmed as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry I must have surprised him a bit." Hiroki stated as he picked the bowl off of the ground. "Here you go Mi-sa-ki." He said as he handed the bowl to the boy.

"T-thank you…" Misaki muttered as he took the bowl and turned away from Hiroki and began washing some vegetables feeling very frustrated.

Usagi saw that something was wrong and figured it was something to do with Hiroki being there. "Hiroki it's time for you to leave now." Usagi stated in a polite tone yet the warning was still present in his voice.

"I'll go I'll go." Hiroki replied and began to walk towards the front door with Usagi right behind him. "It was nice seeing you _again_." Hiroki stated while making it clear that he and Usagi had met many times before. This piece of information made Misaki's eyebrows flinch.

"Ah it was." Usagi stated and then watched Hiroki put his shoes back on. Misaki was watching the two from the kitchen and for some reason he felt extremely uneasy, and then he understood why.

Hiroki got up and before Usagi could react Hiroki had pulled his head down and pecked him on the lips. "See you later." He said and left the house with one last victorious smirk which was addressed to the shocked Misaki in the back ground.

Misaki turned back into the kitchen before Usagi turned around. 'Calm down. I'm probably over thinking this, I'm sure there's nothing going on between those two…I think…I hope.' Misaki thought while his heart was racing.

"Misaki?" Usagi called and made Misaki look up at him. 'If he tells me what happened then there's nothing to worry about.' Misaki thought as he placed his kitchen utensils down.

"Y-yea?" Misaki replied trying to sound normal but not succeeding at all.

"Is everything ok, you don't look so well." Usagi stated and placed a hand on his forehead.

"N-no I'm just fine." Misaki replied and pushed Usagi's hand away from his head.

Usagi's eyebrows flinched slightly confused. "You don't seem fine to me." he said and took a step closer to Misaki who had turned his attention back to the vegetables.

"No I'm fine." Misaki replied while trying to ignore Usagi who was behind him now. Misaki began chopping the eggplant with shaking hands. 'Why isn't he telling me about that kiss?' Misaki thought as he chopped the vegetable harder than necessary.

"Misaki, Hiroki was here to lend me a book I had asked for weeks ago. He comes by every now and then because he's my childhood friend." Usagi explained and turned to leave the kitchen. "There's nothing more to it." He stated before he left while placing a hand on top of Misaki's head.

'If that's true then why didn't you tell me about that kiss?' Misaki thought his eyes saddened. The day went on like any other and as Misaki was cleaning the living room Usagi came from behind and took hold of him.

"I'm out of Misaki again." He sated and held Misaki tightly. Misaki stood in his spot without moving and waited for Usagi to do something. Usagi noticed that Misaki wasn't acting like he normally did.

'He would usually scream and shout and call me 'stupid' or a 'perverted old man' but right now he's just standing here…' Usagi thought and turned Misaki around to face him. He lifted Misaki's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked the boy who merely looked back up at him.

"N-nothing…" Misaki replied and pulled his face away from Usagi's touch. Usagi glared slightly and then pushed the boy onto the living room couch him on top.

"It's definitely not nothing, now tell me." Usagi ordered and leaned down so he could kiss Misaki. Misaki merely closed his eyes and anticipated the kiss, but it never came. He opened his eyes and noticed Usagi had stopped what he was doing. He got off of Misaki and the couch and walked to the stairs without saying a word.

'What was that about?' Misaki thought as he got up and heard a door close upstairs. 'He doesn't want to touch me anymore?' Misaki thought and placed his face into his hands defeated and shocked. 'It's because of that guy…Kamijo Hiroki.'

* * *

ok i dont know if hiroki was usagi's first or anything just figured it would fit in the story a bit better if it was true so now not only did Misaki get raped by Haruhiko but Hiroki is in the picture too... damn bad luck for Misaki no? Remember to review! :)

~GurenSR


	6. Chapter 6

Omg you guys are not gonna be happy with me after you read this chapter...but lets hope you all forgive me :)

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: The story which you are about to read is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 6

Three days went by and things were still awkward between Misaki and Usagi. Usagi had not touched Misaki since the day Hiroki had kissed him. 'I knew it…he doesn't want me anymore.' Misaki thought as he was walking home from school in the heavy rain. 'Maybe he's finally had enough of me. He hasn't touched me since that day he even avoided that kiss the last time and he hasn't said 'I love you' to me either…actually he hasn't even spoken much in the past few days…' Misaki thought as he stepped into the apartment building and went to the elevator.

Misaki opened the front door and stepped in. "I'm home." He said in a small voice and began to take off his shoes and his wet coat.

"Misaki you're back early again." Hiroki commented as he smirked at the boy's shocked expression. Hiroki was wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist and his hair was moist. "Hope you don't mind Akihiko let me use the shower since I was soaked when I got here." He stated with mockery clearly in his voice leaving Misaki speechless.

"Misaki, you're soaking wet. This is why I told you I'd get you from school." Usagi said as he was coming down the stairs. "Get into a warm shower before you catch a cold." Usagi ordered and Misaki nodded and walked passed the two men without looking Usagi in the eyes.

'Why is he here again? Usagi-san's been avoiding me recently, is it because he has Kamijo?' Misaki thought and rushed up the stairs. "Misaki don't run you might fall and hurt yourself…" Usagi called from downstairs but Misaki ignored him and ran into a room upstairs.

Hiroki smirked at Usagi's confused face. "You know you've been avoiding touching him ever since the day I kissed you. Having second thoughts about that kid are we?" Hiroki asked smirking as he pulled his jeans back on leaving him shirtless.

"No I'm not having second thoughts about him, I never would. Why on earth did you do that anyway?" Usagi asked, he was clearly referring to the kiss from before. Misaki had heard the question and waited to hear a reply upstairs.

"I don't know, honestly. I guess old habits kicked in, that's all." Hiroki replied with a chuckle. "Oh come on don't look so sour Misaki's clearly forgiven you for that already, he doesn't seem to mind it one bit…" Hiroki continued with a smile but then saw a change in Usagi's face. He looked guilty. "You…haven't told him about it at all." Hiroki stated amused and then waited for a reply.

"No I haven't…" Usagi replied simply and then turned his attention away from the half dressed man before him. Hiroki smirked and pulled his shirt back on.

"Old habits kick in for you too?" Hiroki asked as he looked up at Usagi who did not respond. "Oh come on…it's kind of obvious why you're with that kid in the first place." Hiroki stated as he sat onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked the man who was now sitting on the couch. Hiroki looked up and smirked.

"He's like a replacement for you, the substitute-Takahiro, so to speak," Hiroki explained and made Usagi's eyes widen in shock. "Even I wasn't enough to please you because you loved Takahiro more than anyone. Having Misaki as a substitute makes you feel as if Takahiro is right beside you." Hiroki continued knowing his comments were getting to Usagi and making his blood boil.

Misaki was listening to the conversation on the second floor and was awed. He did not how to react therefore he just sat there on the ground listening to the two men downstairs. "He is NOT a replacement." Usagi replied anger present in his voice.

"I'm sure he isn't…we'll I'll be going then. I'll see you at the conference later this week." Hiroki said and got up indifferently. "I'll be looking forwards to it." Hiroki stated and placed his hand on the side of Usagi's face.

"Take your hand away." Usagi ordered with a stern voice and was about to remove it by force but Hiroki interrupted him.

"Can I ask something?" Hiroki asked while lowering his hand from Usagi's face. Usagi merely waited for the man to continue. "Do you never think about Takahiro anymore?"

"Yes but not in the same way as I used to." Usagi replied honestly without missing a beat.

"I see…we'll the point is you do still think about him. Therefore, Misaki really is just his own brother's replacement or then just a fun _thing_ to play with." Hiroki stated and headed towards the door leaving the shocked man into the living room. "Bye."

The echo of the door closing ran through the house. Misaki had gotten up from the floor his wet clothes still on him and he headed towards the shower while trying to make as little noise as possible. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Misaki?" Usagi called from downstairs as he had heard a door. He walked up the stairs and saw a wet area on the ground near the wall. 'Misaki was listening in on the conversation…' Usagi thought and sighed; he leaned onto the wall and slid down onto the ground. 'He's not a replacement...'

Misaki was in the shower letting the warm water run down his whole body. 'I knew it wasn't just me who thought that I was a replacement…' he thought as he leaned against the wall.

Usagi was sitting in the hallway waiting for Misaki to come out of the shower which he did a couple minutes later. Misaki looked down at Usagi while drying his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped into the hallway.

"Sitting." Usagi replied simply. Misaki's face fell, obviously he was sitting, but why? Misaki then looked down and scanned the bottom floor.

"Did Kamijo-san leave?" Misaki asked while trying to sound indifferent while attempting to keep his tone calm. Usagi got up and sighed. He loved seeing Misaki jealous but this was becoming ridiculous.

"Yea he left." he replied and then walked in front of Misaki and looked down at the wet boy. "You're acting strange." He stated and placed a hand on Misaki's cheek.

Without thinking Misaki slapped Usagi's hand away and took a step back. "Uh…sorry, I don't know why I did that." Misaki apologized while looking at his raised hand while hiding his face with his bangs. 'That would have been the first time he touched me in a while and I slapped his hand away…damn it.' Misaki thought as he lowered his arm.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi asked as he took a step towards Misaki who took a step back. "Misaki!" Usagi then yelled and made the boy look up shocked.

"W-what?" he asked and looked back down not wanting to face Usagi. 'He looks so mad…' Misaki thought and then before he knew it Usagi was in front of him and had taken hold of his arm and he began to pull Misaki into his room.

"Usagi-san let go you're hurting me." Misaki pleaded but his plead wasn't heard. "Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled this time but the only reaction he got was Usagi throwing him onto the double bed. "Gah!" Misaki gaped when he hit the bed.

He looked up and saw that Usagi's bangs were covering his eyes and he was untying his tie. The air turned menacing. 'W-what's going on…?' Misaki thought becoming frightened all of a sudden. He tried to get off of the bed but Usagi stopped him and pinned him onto the bed with him on top.

"Usagi-san let me go." Misaki ordered and was about to lash out at him in anger but Usagi kissed him forcing him to keep quiet. Misaki shook his head to get rid of the kiss but Usagi merely kept his face in place not letting him turn away. "Hn!" Misaki let out when Usagi pushed his tongue in his mouth.

Misaki was about to begin to push Usagi away from him but once again both of his arms were pinned to the bed with merely one of Usagi's hands. Usagi then placed the other hand under his shirt and began to take it off. Misaki's eyes widened in shock he twisted his head to get rid of the kiss. "No stop!" Misaki said but Usagi did not listen he merely unbuttoned Misaki's trousers and placed his hand between his legs while taking hold of his manhood.

"Ah." Misaki let out but still tried to struggle free. Usagi merely ignored his struggles and continued to move his hand down to his opening. Misaki's eyes widened in shock and his body tensed up. "No stop, I don't want to." Misaki stated but was ignored since Usagi pushed his fingers into him. "Hn!" Misaki let out but then tried to get free. "NO I said I don't want to! LET GO!" Misaki yelled and began to really fight back.

Usagi merely took hold of the boy and turned him around. He lifted his hip up and undid his own belt. Misaki's eyes were beginning to water but before he could turn around and yell at the man, Usagi thrust into him. "AAH!" Misaki yelled as he took hold of the covers. "IT HURTS!! USAGI-SAN STOP! Enough! Let me go!" Misaki yelled in tears but Usagi did not listen he merely thrust into Misaki over and over again.

Misaki was crying now, he realized that his struggles were futile and that he could never win against Usagi. 'Why…' Misaki thought his eyes closed while tears were streaming down his cheeks, waiting for it to be over.

Usagi then stopped in the middle of what he was doing and pulled out of Misaki. He then got up and left the room leaving Misaki alone onto the bed shaken of what had just happened. 'Usagi-san, he just…took me by force.' Misaki thought with tears still in his shocked eyes.

On the other side of the door Usagi was leaning onto the door and had covered his face with his shaking hand. 'What did I just do?'

* * *

I know i've made Hiroki into an ass in this one and Usagi seems to have completely lost control... i know all of you hate me right now sorry, but please feel free to review and give me a piece of your mind :P

~GurenSR


	7. Chapter 7

Hahah yea, i decided to write this chapter and post it up faster so you guys might forgive me for doing THAT to Misaki... ANYWAY thanks for all the reviews!! Im glad that everyone liked the last chapter! Enjoy this one too! :)

aminaluvr4life, Neon's Twisted Abyss, Yaoifangirl89, Mysterious Daughter of Sparda, FreshPrinceLover and RukiRomance thank you for all of your reviews! i want to thank all the others as well for supporting and reviewing this story, without you i am nothing! Thank you all!! :D

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 7

The next morning Misaki woke up on the bed with a blanket on top of him. He looked around the room and noticed that Usagi was nowhere to be seen. He got up from the bed and walked out of the door with much difficulty. 'Damn it hurts…' he thought as he placed his hand onto the doorknob and opened the door.

He walked into the hallway and down the stairs to find the living room and the whole bottom floor empty. Usagi was clearly not in the house. Misaki walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for himself. 'Yesterday he didn't say anything he just…raped me?' Misaki thought and then shook his head to get rid of the thought. "No, no he just too me by force." Misaki said thinking the word 'rape' was too strong to use, even though they meant the same thing, and then put some bread in the toaster.

The day went by like any other Misaki finished his homework and then cleaned the house making it spotless. 'Usagi-san still hasn't come home and it's already six…' Misaki thought while looking up at the clock on the wall.

Then as from cue the front door opened and Usagi walked into the house with a folder in his hand. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. He glanced at Misaki who reflexively turned his gaze away. Usagi's eyes saddened as he sat onto the couch. 'I guess I deserved that…' he thought as he opened the folder and began to read.

There was another unlocking sound at the door again and then Aikawa walked in cheerful as always. "Misaki-kun!" she greeted and smiled at the boy. "How have you been? You seem to have gotten a grasp on this man since he actually came to work and handed in his work before his deadline." Aikawa smiled with a thumb up.

Misaki smiled at her and then turned to make some tea for their guest. Aikawa looked from Misaki to Usagi and then furrowed her brows. "Misaki what's wrong?" Aikawa asked and looked concerned as she walked into the kitchen. Usagi had not said a word and Misaki looked like something bad had happened to him.

"Nothing I'm really perfectly fine…" Misaki lied with a smile and set two cups onto a tray along with the tea. Usagi had looked up when Misaki had replied. The boy looked everything but fine.

"Riiight…I'll pretend I believe you for now." Aikawa said and then turned to head to the living room. "Since you finished your job a week before hand, I'll let you have a break for a while then we'll be getting started with a new novel OR we can discuss it now." Aikawa stated as she sat onto the couch beside Usagi, he apparently got no saying in the matter.

Misaki brought the tray onto the table with slightly shaking hands as he was near Usagi, this did not go unnoticed by the man. Misaki then debated on whether to sit down or not. "Misaki sit down I know we'll be discussing the new job but I'm sure you have some ideas for it too." Aikawa said with a smile as she gestured towards the couch.

"No it's fine I still have some work to do." Misaki replied while not looking at Usagi at all.

"I see, well do come down when you finish. I really want to speak with you since it's been so long." Aikawa stated with a smile and got a nod from Misaki. While Usagi merely read the folder he had in his hand.

"Ok I will." Misaki replied and then walked up the stairs and shut his rooms door. 'I don't know what to do anymore…' he thought as he fell onto the ground close to tears.

Downstairs Aikawa was becoming suspicious. "Ok it's time to spill, what happened?" she asked the man beside her who merely glanced at her.

"Nothing that is of your concern." He replied and turned the page in the folder. Aikawa became annoyed about this and snatched the folder from Usagi's hands.

"Misaki and you are both my concern now _SPILL_." She ordered as she held the folder away from Usagi.

"No, there's nothing to spill." Usagi lied again and took a cigarette and lit it.

"Clearly something happened. You two haven't been all lovey-dovey yet, hell you haven't even spoken to each other and the atmosphere is absolutely terrible. I feel like I walked onto a battle field or something." Aikawa stated and looked at Usagi annoyed.

"This is seriously not your problem so please lay off." Usagi ordered with a stern voice so that even Aikawa wouldn't argue with him.

An hour went by and then Misaki decided that it was time for him to walk down and entertain his guest. As he walked down the stairs he hears Aikawa and Usagi discuss the possible settings from the next novel. "Considering that the character is like that shouldn't he be from the west?" Aikawa suggested and made Usagi thoughtful

"Possibly so." He replied and then the two turned their attention to the boy who had come down the stairs. Usagi immediately got up and walked passed him into the kitchen allowing the boy to go near Aikawa without feeling scared.

"Misaki about time! Come sit right here next to me!" Aikawa gestured with a smile on her face.

"Alright then." Misaki replied and went to sit beside Aikawa. "How did the meeting go?" Misaki asked politely with a kind smile.

"Great we're so ahead of schedule that Usami-sensei can have a longer break from work." Aikawa said with a smile and then looked up at the clock. "OH NO!" she yelled and got up from the couch.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked from the kitchen with a coffee cup in his hand.

"It's just so late already and I need to get back to the office to get something." Aikawa stated and then began to gather her belongings. "I'll come back again sometime soon so that we can have a long talk Misaki-kun." She said and kissed the boys forehead and then walked towards the front door.

"Thanks for your hard work." Misaki replied and waved at the woman who smiled and waved back. Usagi glanced at Misaki, and then turned his attention to Aikawa.

"Have a safe trip. Contact me if needed." Usagi said and then watched Aikawa walk out of the apartment leaving the two men alone in an awkward silence.

Misaki glanced at Usagi and then began to clear the cups off of the living room table. 'I don't know what to say to him…this is so awkward.' Misaki thought as he picked the tray up and turned to head towards the kitchen

Usagi watched the boy walk passed him without even a single glance in his direction. He decided to follow the boy and so he did. He was three steps behind him when he called his name. "Misaki."

The reaction was unexpected. Misaki froze on the spot and dropped the tray from his hands causing the two cups to break because of the impact with the floor. "Ah crap." Misaki said and leaned down to clean the glass up with shaking hands.

"Misaki…" Usagi said as he watched the boy place the last pieces onto the tray and stand up. "Misaki." Usagi said again and this time reached out to touch the boys head.

When Misaki felt the man's hand on top of his head something inside of him reacted automatically.

SLAP

Misaki slapped Usagi's hand away as he got up and took a step back from him. "Don't touch me." Misaki ordered stern, yet his eyes looked fearful to Usagi who lowered his raised arm and then turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before he walked up the stairs and locked himself into his working room leaving Misaki alone in the silence. 'How will we be able to solve this?' Misaki thought as he leaned against the kitchen counter sighing defeated.

* * *

hahah i just realised that Misaki has broken a lot of cups in the past few chapters... please remember to review :)

~GurenSR


	8. Chapter 8

haha thank god all of you still find this story interesting! thanks so much for all the reviews!! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 8

Later that day Misaki had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't look like he was going to be waking up anytime soon. Usagi walked out of his office and scanned the bottom floor. He then noticed the young boy on the couch. He sighed and walked to his bedroom from where he took hold of a blanket and brought it downstairs with him.

Usagi walked beside the couch and covered Misaki up gently after which he placed his hand on top of Misaki's head and gently slid his hand through the boy's hair. "I'm sorry for what I did." Usagi apologized and was about to retrieve his hand before Misaki mumbled.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki murmured in his sleep making a sad smile appear on Usagi's face. He was about to leave but then Misaki began to stir in his sleep; he then opened his eyes and looked around. "Usagi-san…" he then said and sat up while removing the blanket which was on him. 'A blanket?' he thought confused and then sat up properly.

"…Misaki." Usagi said after a while and made the boy look up at him and before Misaki could react Usagi had kneeled down onto the ground and taken hold of Misaki's hands which were on his lap. "I'm so sorry for what I did." He apologized his head bowed down.

"…" Misaki did not reply he merely sat there, speechless.

"I know an apology isn't enough to make things alright again but I never meant to hurt you." Usagi continued and held Misaki's hands tighter. "I'm sorry…" he said again sounding defeated. Misaki could feel Usagi's hands shake but still did not know what to say to ease the mans pain.

Misaki just listened to the man apologize to him in shock. 'I'm causing him so much trouble by acting this way, but he did THAT to me…' Misaki thought and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Usagi saw this as a sign to let go and he did.

"I'm truly sorry." Usagi said again and then stood up preparing to leave."If you want to go and stay with your brother I understand completely just…" Usagi said but stopped mid sentence and turned to leave.

Misaki's arm reacted automatically and he had grabbed a part of Usagi's shirt and so stopped him from leaving. Usagi turned back to the boy and debated on whether or not to sit down. After slight hesitation he sat beside the brown haired boy.

"I…" Usagi began but he did not know what to say. Misaki waited patiently and listened to the clock ticking in the background. "I love you. I never wanted to hurt you but I have and I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me, please." Usagi begged now his head lowered in defeat and guilt. "I'd rather have you leave me now then have you hate me…so please don't hate me, leave if you must but please just don't hate me." Usagi pleaded desperation clearly in his voice. He would never be able to survive if Misaki was to despise him from now on.

Misaki did not know what to say or do; therefore he just sat there listening to what Usagi had to say. 'It's not like I hate him. It's not like I _can_ hate him, no matter what he does to me in the end I will always love him.' Misaki thought and then glanced at Usagi. He had to ask one specific question. "Why did you…?" Misaki whispered not wanting to finish asking the question.

Usagi, understanding what Misaki was referring to, looked at the boy who avoided his eyes. "Anything I say will only be an excuse; I did what I did and that's a fact." Usagi replied and got up.

"But why?" Misaki insisted on knowing, his voice held determination which Usagi could not ignore.

"You had not wanted me to touch you or be close to you for so long. We've barely spoken in the past few days and I thought you didn't want to be here anymore. You were distant and it was as if you did not want me to be anywhere near you. When I was about to kiss you a few days back you were...acting as if you didn't want me to do it." Usagi replied and then asked Misaki something he was curious about: "Why were you acting like that?"

Misaki met Usagi's eyes for a bit until he had to look away. "Because I saw Kamijo-san kiss you…" Misaki replied and heard Usagi take a breath. "He'd been here a few times already and he is very comfortable whenever he's over. Then he taunts me by this 'first lover' and 'replacement' crap and treats you like a precious jewel of course I get angry."

"So you're angry but you don't hate me?" Usagi asked with slight relief in his voice which ended up making Misaki angrier.

"Damn right I'm angry!" Misaki snapped and looked Usagi straight into his eyes. "You didn't tell me about it even though it was 'no big deal'." Misaki continued while not looking away from him.

"I'm sorry. I was about to tell you but then I thought it would've been pointless since it really was nothing." Usagi replied calm, he was glad they were speaking again. "There really is nothing going on between me and Kamijo." Usagi replied sincere. "There is no need to be jealous." he then continued, but regretted saying it when Misaki replied.

"You think I'm mad because I'm _jealous_?" Misaki asked his anger rising to its peak. "You think what you did was ok and that I'd forget it in an instant?" Misaki continued. 'What am I saying? It's like I'm not the one really speaking…Am i really _this_ mad?' he thought shocked by his own words.

Usagi looked at Misaki with saddened eyes. "Of course there is nothing that will erase what I have done, but Misaki, please don't hate me. I love you."

"I've waited for you to say that for days, but still this is not something that I can easily forgive." Misaki replied with a slightly shaking voice and got up. "I'll go to my brother's place and stay there for a few days…" Misaki decided on the spot and walked away not letting Usagi argue, not that he would have in any case.

"That's fine then…" Usagi muttered mostly to himself because he knew Misaki would not hear. 'If it's time he needs, then I will give him all the time in the world. I don't even know why or how I could do that to him… I'm a horrible man.' Usagi thought sighing and leaned back on the couch as he heard a door close upstairs.

* * *

Things have been explained and Misaki's going away for a while...guess thats a good thing for their relationship for now, right? :) i could be nice and i could let everything calm down and be ok... but... im not _that_ nice am i? :P so all of you be prepared! we still have unfinished business to attend to ;) remember to Review! :)

~GurenSR


	9. Chapter 9

long chapter on the way! Enjoy! :)

i dedicate this chapter to RukiRomance because of her continuous support throughout this story so Thank you Ruki-chan! :)

i also dedicate this chapter to aristicats11 for guessing right in their review! ;)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 9

Misaki woke up early the next day and packed his things. He was going to leave the house before Usagi woke up to avoid the awkwardness between them. 'It's better if I leave now and leave a note then let him take me there…' Misaki concluded in his mind as he placed the final shirt into his bag.

He walked to the living room and ripped out a piece of paper from Usagi's note pad and wrote a message on it. He then left the note on the kitchen counter and walked into the lobby and turned to look back once more while sighing. 'Wonder when I'll be coming back here again…' he thought saddened by the thought. He then put his shoes on, took his duffel bag and left the house silently not wanting Usagi to wake up.

A while later Usagi woke up and walked out of his room. He looked down at the bottom floor scanning it but he did not see the boy. He then made his way to the room in which Misaki had slept and knocked. "Misaki?" he asked as he slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Since Misaki was not in his room or the entire top floor Usagi went downstairs just to find it deserted. 'Where the hell is that boy?' Usagi thought and then walked to the kitchen. On the counter he then saw a note which he picked up and read.

_Usagi-san,_

_I've gone to my brother's place for a few days. Please don't come after me to make sure. I need some time to think. There's some frozen food in the fridge so heat it up when you're hungry._

_I need some time._

_Misaki_

Usagi read the note twice and then placed it back onto the counter. He then walked into the lobby and began putting his shoes on. Then he stopped. "Please don't come after me." Usagi muttered reciting what he had read and sighed while taking his shoes off. "This is the least I can do for him." He thought and glanced at the phone. 'He never said anything about calling though.' He thought with a slight smile on his lips.

Misaki was walking down the street with his duffle bag and was heading towards his brothers place. 'Really what will I say to my brother as an excuse?' Misaki thought while sighing Takahiro would surely know something was up seeing as his younger brother would be at his doorstep in the morning with a bag full of clothes. He kicked a stone on the street and then looked at his watch. 'It's only 9 o'clock…' he thought and sat onto the park bench beside him. He closed his eyes for a while but opened them when he heard his name being called.

"Misaki." A familiar voice called and Misaki looked up and saw a black car on the road. A man was getting out of the car and making his way towards Misaki. It was then that Misaki got up and took a step away from the man.

"Usagi-ani, what…are you doing here?" Misaki asked alarmed as he tried to increase the distance between them.

"I came to get what belongs to me; I came for you." He replied and walked to Misaki who took a step back.

"Leave me alone! After what _you've_ done things haven't been exactly walking on roses with…" Misaki said but then trailed off becoming sad all of a sudden. This was not Haruhiko's business and Misaki was not about to let it become so. What was going on between him and Usagi was merely between them.

"Akihiko and you hmm? What a _shame_. This is why I told you to come to me." Haruhiko said with a smirk as he held out his hand for the boy who merely looked at it and glared.

"But I don't want-"

"I don't care about what you want! You are mine and you will stay that way!" Haruhiko stated interrupting Misaki's rebuttal and took hold of the boy's arm and pulled him towards the car. He pushed the boy into the back seat while ignoring his struggles and then got into the car himself while locking the doors.

"What are you doing? Let me out!" Misaki yelled from the back seat while trying to open the locked doors. He had forgotten what Haruhiko had done to him before, now he was just angry and determined to get out. "What's wrong with you? This is kidnap!" Misaki tried reasoning with the man in the front seat who had begun driving.

"I love you. You should have chosen me not my brother." Haruhiko replied ignoring the boy behind him as he took a left turn.

"Fuck you!" Misaki spat in disgust and glared at the man through the rear mirror. Haruhiko looked at the back seat with a powerful gaze and made Misaki tremble and remember what the man had done to him.

"My my I might have to re-teach you some manners. From the dining room to the bedroom, that is." Haruhiko stated with a sneer making the blood drain from Misaki's face, the boy froze on the spot and did not know what to do. 'Usagi-san…' he thought frightened.

XX

'It's already 9:45 I should call and see if he's made it there ok.' Usagi thought as he walked to the phone and began to dial his best friends home number. The phone rang for a while and then it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Takahiro, it's been a while, how are you?" Usagi asked in a carefree voice.

"Good, how have the two of you been?" Takahiro asked and Usagi heard the double meaning behind his works.

"Fine." Usagi lied smoothly and then let Takahiro move the conversation along.

"Are you planning on visiting anytime soon? I really want to sit down and have dinner with all of my family." Takahiro asked from the other end of the phone sounding hopeful.

"Ah I see…we'll I'll check to see when we're all free. By the way…" Usagi said but then trailed off and there was silence.

"Yes?" Takahiro asked and waited for his best friend to reply.

"No it's nothing, I'll ask Misaki about it." Usagi said not wanting Takahiro to know that Misaki was either not there yet or then lost, which was unlikely. "I'll call you later."

"You do that then, bye." Takahiro said on the other end and hung up.

"Bye." Usagi muttered into the beeping phone and slammed the phone back onto its place. "Misaki, where the hell are you?" he asked out loud, worry taking over his entire being.

XX

"LET ME GO!" Misaki yelled struggling while Haruhiko pulled the boy out of the car and towards his own house where there were no servants or other beings able to interfere with his plans.

"No you'll be my pet for as long as it takes for you to fall in love with me." Haruhiko replied and pushed the boy into the house following him.

"That will never happen I guarantee it." Misaki stated coldly and struggled against the man even more.

"It worked with Akihiko didn't it?" Haruhiko asked and then glanced at Misaki who had stopped in his tracks. Misaki's eyes had widened in shock and he was shaking on his spot.

"That's a lie…" the then whispered and looked down allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. 'Usagi-san didn't force me in any way...' Misaki thought while his whole body shook from fear and displeasure.

"Oh is it now? Hmm…I doubt that." Haruhiko replied and yanked the boy with him as he walked. He took him inside a bedroom and shoved the boy inside and he himself followed after.

"This will be your room; you have your own bathroom and a large bed big enough for two." Haruhiko said in a hinting tone making Misaki finch and take a step back. "I might as well start teaching you now since I have the time…" he then said and undid his tie as he walked closer to the boy who backed away. "Oh, so you want to do it in the bathtub again hmm?" He asked as he saw Misaki heading towards the bathroom.

"N-no." Misaki answered shaking his head while his voice was nothing but a fearful whisper.

"There's no need to be shy Misaki just let me do the work you just enjoy it all." Haruhiko suggested and began getting closer to him.

"No! GET OUT!" Misaki then yelled scared but he was ignored. His blood was beginning to run cold and he was losing his ability to think or stand for that matter.

Haruhiko walked towards the boy and glared at him while taking hold of his arm while Misaki began to struggle in his grip. "Don't raise your voice at me." He said in a threatening voice and squeezed Misaki's arm harder.

"Ouch! Let go it hurts!" Misaki pleaded with a pained voice.

"No you need a punishment from me, I will teach you proper manners starting now." Haruhiko stated and pulled Misaki towards the bed.

"Let go please stop!" Misaki pleaded while struggling against the man when he knew what Haruhiko was about to do. He was, however, ignored once again and Haruhiko pushed Misaki onto the bed and held him down. "Gah!" Misaki let out as he hit the bed.

"How about I teach you some manners? Hmm?" He asked the boy who was beneath him now looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"Get off!" Misaki yelled as he tried to push Haruhiko away from himself with shaking hands. He was becoming weaker my the minute, the fear was paralyzing his whole being and he did not know what to do to wake up from this reoccurring nightmare.

"No." Haruhiko replied simply to Misaki's 'command' and then he began touching him.

"STOP!" Misaki pleaded again as Haruhiko's hand made it under Misaki's shirt and began to twist his nipples.

"No, you're mine," Haruhiko stated as he kissed the boy forcefully. Misaki shook his head to get rid of the kiss after which he yelled:

"I'm no ones property! Let go of me!" he pleaded while he struggled against the strong man who was over him keeping him pinned down on the bed not allowing him the chance to escape.

"You are my property as of now." Haruhiko stated and undid Misaki's trousers. He placed his hand around Misaki's manhood and began to handle it. "Interesting that you're like this from a man's touch…" Haruhiko stated and smirked at Misaki's reactions and his blushed face. It's not like he wanted to react to the sick man's touch but his reactions were uncontrolled.

"Let go! No stop!" Misaki pleaded with glassy eyes as he tried to struggle even though his strength was leaving him entirely. Haruhiko merely turned the boy around and held his arms behind his back while pinning him onto the bed with much force. He lifted the boy's hip up and without hesitation without foreplay or any preparation in the slightest, he thrust into Misaki and ignored the boy's yell of pain.

"GAAH!" Misaki yelled as he felt the man's cock enter him. 'It hurts so much…' Misaki thought as tears rolled down his cheeks. His whole body was shaking from the unpleasant and unfamiliar sensation within him.

Haruhiko thrust into the boy over and over again, thrusting merely for his own pleasure while Misaki was in tears from the pain, humiliation and guilt. This was happening for the second time, how could he be so weak and vulnerable? He really was just a bother to the other people around him seeing as he couldn't take care of himself or ever protect himself.

"Had enough? Or does Akihiko do you more times? It's very pleasant having my cock in your ass. It feels better than with others no wonder he screws you so often." He said as he thrust into Misaki faster. "Oh, you're sucking me in, you're body is like made for a whores life." he commented as he released himself within the boy.

Then when Misaki thought Haruhiko was done, he relaxed and waited for the man to pull out of him. But instead he thrust into the boy without hesitation. "AAH!" Misaki let out without any control.

"Now we're talking." He said and sped up thrusting into him faster.

"HNNN AH!" Misaki moaned not being able to control his voice. His arms were beginning to hurt from Haruhiko's grasp on them but there was nothing he could do. His strength had left him and he was nothing but a lifeless being with no ability to fight or struggle.

"Harder? Or Faster?" Haruhiko asked and smirked when he slowly pulled his cock outward and then back inward again slowly making Misaki sigh.

"Aah…s-stop…hmn…" he moaned with tears in his eyes. He was having a hard time breathing considering the fact that he was crying and panting at the same time.

"It feels good doesn't it? Pulling it out slowly like this…" he said and pulled outwards again slowly.

"Ah." Misaki gaped shivering as he felt Haruhiko's cock moving outwards. He did not want to react to any of the things Haruhiko was doing but his body reacted on its own.

"And then thrusting it in like this." He said and thrust into Misaki all the way without hesitation

"AAAAH!" Misaki yelled as his eyes flew open from the shock. Haruhiko repeated this a few times and Misaki could not control his body, therefore he let the man have his way. While he merely lay there crying and feeling nothing anymore, it was as if he was a lifeless doll.

"Usagi-san…" he whispered with tears overflowing down his red cheeks as Haruhiko pulled out of him and let Misaki fall to the bed used, bruised and defeated.

* * *

....yup you're all probably thinking either WTF or OMG right about now and yes i know Haruhiko is a mental freak in this fic, but i did warn you all that more was to come... so Review? :P

~GurenSR


	10. Chapter 10

long chapter once again :)

sorry for the delay, my finals are coming up and im studying my ass off as you read this...oh joy :/

anyway, thanks for all the reviews, Enjoy!! :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 10

In the silent apartment the phone rang and Usagi made his way to answer a bit faster than usual. "Hello?" he breathed into the phone while sounding hopeful.

"Akihiko? You didn't call back and I was beginning to wonder if you forgot." Takahiro's voice stated from the other end it was obvious that he was smiling. Usagi was disappointed about the caller not being Misaki but he did not let the disappointment show in his voice.

"Oh, no, I didn't forget I was about to call you after I had finished this outline I'm working on." Usagi replied while trying to sound care free and convincing at the same time.

"I see, sorry to bug you then." Takahiro apologized on the other end while sounding sheepish.

"No it's fine." Usagi reassured with a kind voice and then waited for the man on the other end to speak.

"So, when will the two of you be free to come over for dinner?" Takahiro asked coming back to the same topic they were on earlier during the day.

"I honestly don't know, Misaki has his studies right now and I have this new novel I'm working on…" Usagi trailed off while attempting to come up with a better excuse.

"Akihiko, it seems to me like you're avoiding me." Takahiro stated suspicious on the other end after a short pause.

"…" Usagi did not reply. It was true. How could he face his best friend after he had raped his best friend's younger brother? It wasn't something that could be forgotten easily nor would it be something that could be forgiven.

"Where's Misaki? Can you put him on the phone?" Takahiro then continued understanding that he was not going to get an answer from Usagi. If the man did not wish to speak there was no power strong enough in the universe to make him utter a word.

"What?!" Usagi then said, louder than he intended, into the phone when he realized what Takahiro had said. His sudden outburst surprised Takahiro completely.

"I'd like to speak with my own brother, Akihiko, ha ha what's wrong with you?" Takahiro asked while laughing on the other end. "Misaki is not just yours you know." He continued with a joking tone since it was very unusual for Usagi to lose his cool in any situation.

"No it's not see Misaki wanted to stay with you for a while and he left this morning and...is he's still not there?" Usagi asked concern clearly present in his voice. Where was Misaki if he wasn't with his brother?

"No he's not…" Takahiro replied with a worried voice. "If this is a joke it's not very funny." Takahiro then stated stern on the other end. Joking about a serious matter such as this was not something Takahiro took lightly. Misaki was his brother, the dearest thing to him in the world.

"I would never joke about something like this." Usagi replied serious. "He's really not there?" he then asked again to confirm his fears.

"No he isn't…" Takahiro confirmed and sounded beyond worried. Usagi then realized that it might have been a big mistake to tell Takahiro anything. Therefore, for the first time in his life, he decided to lie to his best friend.

"Oh, never mind, he told me he was going to a friend's house today, I simply forgot because of my work load. He said he wanted to come over to your place for a while but now that I think about it I don't think he ever said when exactly…" Usagi said on the other end nonchalantly his voice even, despite the fact that he was shaking slightly.

"Ha ha Akihiko you should pay more attention to Misaki. I left him in your care after all." Takahiro said with a relieved laugh, the lie seemed to have had an effect.

"I know I'm sorry for making you worry." Usagi apologized still encouraging the lie, as he waited to see if he had really fooled his best friend.

"Its fine I'll call again in a few days." Takahiro stated and Usagi sighed relieved. The lie had worked.

"Yea bye." Usagi agreed.

"Bye." Takahiro said on the other end and hung up. 'Misaki's not there…then where is he? At that Sumi guys place? No impossible.' He thought while trying to figure out where the boy was. 'Screw giving you some time, I need to know if you're safe.' Usagi concluded as he picked up the phone again and dialed the number he knew better than any other.

XX

Misaki was still crying and had been left into the large room alone. He was in shock and did not know what to do, his body wouldn't move. What had he done wrong to deserve any of this? Was he really such a bother that everything around him thought it would be wise to teach him a lesson? Misaki was sinking into despair blaming himself for all that had happened.

He then heard his phone vibrate in his bag. 'My phone.' Misaki thought as his eyes slight brightened up. Hope gave him the strength to move and he made his way to his bag, with much difficulty.

When Misaki got the phone into his shaking hand and had made sure the door was closed he sighed relieved. 'He didn't take my phone away…thank god.' Misaki thought as he answered the phone.

"MISAKI?" Usagi's alarmed voice called from the other end and made Misaki burst into tears again. Relief swept through him when he heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Misaki are you hurt? Are you ok? Where are you?" Usagi asked in a hurry and then waited for a reply from the sobbing boy.

"U-usagi-san…" Misaki sobbed on the other end while Usagi sighed slightly relieved. Hearing each others' voices had given the two hope and eased the pain both were feeling.

"Misaki thank god. I've been worried sick, where the hell are you?" He asked and listened carefully waiting for the boy to reply.

"U-usagi-san, please-" Misaki began but stopped speaking when he heard a knock at the door. Misaki sat in front of the door and listened while holding his breath. Usagi was listening to the noises on the other end and waited to hear something useful or familiar.

"Misaki, I'll leave your food here eat so you'll have the energy to continue later on." Haruhiko said from the other side of the door, it was obvious that he had that sick sneer on his face on the other side. Misaki did not reply to Haruhiko's comment he merely held his breath and waited for the man to leave, which he did after a while.

"Usagi-san, I'm scared." Misaki then whispered into the phone his voice shaking.

"What has he done to you?" Usagi asked anger clearly evident in his voice. If that son of a bitch had touched Misaki, then God only knows what Usagi would do to him.

"Please get me out of here. I'm so scared…" Misaki replied ignoring the question while beginning to sob once again. This was the first time Misaki did not mind relying on someone else. Speaking with Usagi had calmed Misaki down a bit but it did not mean he was fine. He was everything but fine.

"I'm coming right now. Just keep talking to me, you'll feel better and I need to hear whether Haruhiko comes back. I'm coming for you Misaki don't worry." Usagi said in a calm determined voice as he headed towards the parking lot in order to get to Misaki as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry…" Misaki hiccuped into the phone making Usagi's expression soften on the other end.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should apologize then it should be me." Usagi replied with a reassuring voice. "You were never at fault and you were never the one who made the mistakes. I was." Usagi continued to speak to the boy on the other end.

"Y-you?" Misaki asked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes, me." Usagi replied and sighed. "Because of me you've gotten into a lot of trouble and I'm sorry about that." Usagi apologized as his car's motor growled in the background.

"I would have probably gotten into trouble even if I didn't know you…" Misaki mumbled on the other end while wiping his tears away. His comment had made Usagi chuckle.

"Believe me you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Usagi replied with and he smiled when he heard Misaki's breathing even out. "I'll be there soon, it's at Haruhiko's place isn't it, the one that's past the park to the left?" Usagi asked to confirm he was indeed going to the right place.

"Y-yea." Misaki replied and then glanced towards the door behind him, because he had heard movement on the other side.

"Misaki, open the door I want to make sure you have enough energy to last the second time around." Haruhiko said from the other side.

Misaki whimpered and backed away to the other end of the room which was furthest from the door and slid down to his knees with the phone in his hand. "Leave me alone…" Misaki said his voice shaking again.

Usagi had heard everything that had been said and he knew for a fact that Misaki was once again in tears. "Misaki, I'll be there in 5 minutes, just hang in there for 5 more minutes." Usagi said on the other end of the phone and listened for a reply which he did not receive.

Usagi heard the phone fall to the ground and so the contact was severed. "Shit!" Usagi snapped at the phone and sped his car up. He arrived at the front yard a few minutes later and drove straight in front of the door and swiftly got out while slamming the car door shut.

He ran to the front door and rang the door bell while thumping the door continuously. "Haruhiko open this god damn door now!" He yelled as he waited for the door to open.

There was an unlocking sound and Usagi then barged into the house pushing Haruhiko to the side along with the door. "Where is he?" Usagi asked anger evident in his voice. "WHERE?!" he yelled at his half brother.

"I'm glad you came. Now we can discuss important matters." Haruhiko stated as he straightened up and closed the front door.

"He's in one of those rooms isn't he?" Usagi asked as he headed towards them.

"Now wait just a minute we have unfinished business to take care of." Haruhiko stated and glared at Usagi. "HE can wait a while longer." He said and Usagi could hear the unsatisfied tone in his words.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked and glared back at his brother harder than ever before. "Why did you do this to Misaki?" he continued asking questions for which there were no answers.

"Why the hell do you think I let him keep his phone?" Haruhiko then asked and made Usagi look at him dumbfounded. "I'm not stupid Akihiko. I wanted him to call you, that's why I let him keep his phone." Haruhiko answered his own question and walked passed Usagi to block his way to the rooms which were now behind him.

"Why did you go this far? If you wanted to speak with me then just speak with ME do not include Misaki into this damn family affair." Usagi stated angry and pained knowing that Misaki was merely a bystander and nothing more.

"I will leave Misaki alone if and only if you promise to come back and work in the company and if you return home." Haruhiko then stated giving Usagi the conditions.

"I will never come back to the place I once called home because I have a home." Usagi replied under his breath since he was trying to keep his temper under control.

"That apartment is not the place for you." Haruhiko stated and looked disgusted.

"It's not the apartment." Usagi replied with a smirk like expression.

"Then what?" Haruhiko asked confused.

"Wherever Misaki is, that is where my home is. Buildings, apartments or houses they do not matter if Misaki is not with me." Usagi replied with softness in his eyes yet his voice was strong and determined.

"Then it's good that Misaki is here don't you think? Now all we need to do is make sure he starts living at home then you can live there too." Haruhiko decided and thought he had won the argument.

"That will never happen I've chosen to live as I live. Those other things mean nothing to me Misaki's happiness is my first priority." Usagi replied emotionless. He had had enough of his half brothers comments and suggestions.

"You're giving up your duty in the company as a part of the Usami family and you are taking nothing but that kid. Why are you giving up everything for a mere brat?" Haruhiko asked becoming angry all of a sudden.

"Because I love him, that's all there is to it." Usagi replied simply.

"I'm sure you do." Haruhiko replied in disbelief and mockery.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi asked genuinely confused yet his glare did not alter in the slightest, he was furious.

"Let's just say that I know that wasn't the first time he was screwed by a guy." Haruhiko stated as he gestured behind him towards one of the doors.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as he looked from his half brother to the door behind him which had a food tray in front of it, that room was the one in which Misaki was in sitting and crying in the furthest corner.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked in a mere whisper while his anger was reaching its peak. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Usagi then yelled and charged at his half brother. "I'm going to kill you." He swore as he punched him with all his might. Akihiko Usami had completely lost his cool.

He punched him over and over again not caring that it was his half brother, not caring that he might regret it later, not caring about anything. He hit and hit until he remembered Misaki was in the room just a couple meters from him. He let go of Haruhiko and let him fall limp onto the ground while he walked towards the door.

"That's right, go get the whore from his room, take him 'home' and lock him up somewhere where only you can screw him." Haruhiko sneered on the ground covered in blood. He did not mind the pain he was in. It had all been worth it. Misaki was never going to be able to be near Usagi again after an event like this had occurred. There was just no way. "Akihiko, Misaki will never be able to face you again, thing's will never be the same after this." Haruhiko stated with a victorious smirk.

"Shut up." Usagi snapped as he walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it open and then stepped in. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the boy in the furthest corner. He was only wearing a long shirt and his boxers and was clearly scared seeing as his whole body was shaking.

"Misaki." Usagi then called in a soft voice making the boy look up with teary eyes. Before Usagi could take another step into the room Misaki did something that surprised him completely. Misaki, with shaking legs, got off of the ground and ran straight into Usagi's arms crying, from relief this time.

"U-usagi-san." Misaki sobbed as he held Usagi harder around the waist. Usagi in turn placed his hand onto Misaki's back and shoulders and held him tightly. 'Thank god.' Both thought when they were finally in each others arms.

"Misaki everything's fine now." Usagi said as he held the boys head closer to himself. "I will never let something like this happen again." He promised and then began to lean away so that he could take a good look at Misaki. Misaki looked away avoiding eye contact but Usagi saw that his eyes were swollen and red, he had been crying for a long time. Usagi's eyes softened and he sighed relieved. Misaki was finally within his reach and he was never going to let anyone cause him harm again. "Let's go home." Usagi then suggested when he finally gained eye contact with his lover.

Misaki merely nodded because he was incapable of doing anything else. Usagi then took his coat off and placed it on Misaki's shoulders after which he placed his arm around the short boy and escorted him out of the room. They walked into the hallway and straight to the front door. Usagi did not want Misaki to see Haruhiko so he did not stop to look for him either. It was true. He wanted to kill his half brother for what he had done to Misaki, but as of now Misaki was his first priority nothing else mattered.

Usagi opened the front door for Misaki and helped the boy into the red sports car and shut the door. He himself then went to the driver's side and began to drive. "Are you hurt?" Usagi asked after they had driven out of the yard and glanced at Misaki who was sitting beside him.

Misaki looked at him and shook his head with glassy eyes. He was about to say something but it was as if his voice was stuck in his throat and not even an utter was heard. "Its fine Misaki, we'll talk about it when we get home." Usagi said and placed his hand on Misaki's head and ruffled his hair. 'At home…' Misaki thought relieved and leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes while listening to the car wheels hit the ground at a continuous pace.

* * *

so misaki's back with usagi and haruhiko was beat to a bloody pulp... hope you all liked it! i'll get the next chapter up asap hopefully by thursday... in the mean time...review? :)

~GurenSR


	11. Chapter 11

OMG, finals in _two_ weeks... :(

heres the next chapter i got it up faster than i thought i would :)

ill try to get this story done before my finals so that you guys dont have to wait for a whole month until the next update :)

thanks for all the reviews, enjoy!! :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 11

Usagi parked his car in its usual spot in the garage and then stopped and glanced at Misaki. The boy had fallen asleep; Usagi smiled at this and then unbuckled both his and Misaki's seat belts. He then got out of the car silently and walked to Misaki's side of the car. He opened the door and gently took hold of the boy and then carried him "princess style" towards the elevator which would take them home.

Inside, Usagi carried Misaki upstairs and placed him onto the double bed and covered him up with a blanket while touching his head. He sighed then turned towards the door and with one last glance at Misaki's seeping form he walked out of the room; he then headed towards the kitchen where he began to look for something to eat in the freezer for when Misaki woke up.

xx

After a few hours Misaki began to stir in his sleep. He began tossing and turning and he was beginning to sweat and breath heavily. Clearly he was having a nightmare. "No…stop…" Misaki mumbled as he kept on tossing and turning, then he shot right up into a sitting position and screamed. "STOP!"

Misaki then heard a 'clank' and running footsteps come up the stairs and towards his room; then the door swung open. "Misaki!" Usagi yelled as he entered the room looking concerned. His eyes landed on Misaki's and he sighed relieved. "Thank god…" he muttered mostly to himself and leaned onto the wall beside the door.

Misaki looked at Usagi alarmed and then realized what he had done. "Sorry for yelling…" he apologized in a small voice and looked down at his hands while Usagi smiled.

"No need to apologize, I was just surprised that you yelled, that's all." Usagi replied and then walked to the bed. "Go take a shower and then come downstairs for food." He said and gently placed his hand on top of Misaki's head and smiled down at him.

Misaki nodded and Usagi understood that the boy needed some time. He headed out of the room but before he did so he said: "Come when you're ready," and left like nothing had happened and it was like there was nothing different between them.

Misaki understood that Usagi wanted to give him some time, and he appreciated it, but he did not want to procrastinate. He got off of the bed and stood up. "Ugh!" He gaped pained as he felt the pain between his legs; Haruhiko had raped him only a few hours ago. 'Still hurts…' he thought as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower Misaki walked downstairs and joined Usagi in the kitchen. He watched the man heat up some rice and vegetables on a pan. 'He can actually function in the kitchen without making a mess…' Misaki thought with a slight smile on his lips.

Usagi looked up and saw Misaki's expression. "You really shouldn't smile yet, you haven't seen what a mess there is behind the counter." Usagi smirked and Misaki began to walk around the counter slowly but surely, he did not want Usagi to know he was in pain. He had caused Usagi enough trouble as it was.

He walked behind the counter and was shocked. There were broken eggs on the ground along with a few failed attempts, or so it seemed, to cut eggplants since there were pieces on the ground, along with a mixture of things Misaki could not name. "No way…" Misaki muttered and then smiled at Usagi, he was still the same.

"I would probably kill myself without you around." Usagi stated after a while without a touch of sarcasm in his voice. This comment made Misaki's heart skip a beat and it also made him very content. "Hungry?"

"Famished." Misaki replied and then followed Usagi to the dining table which was set up for just one person. "You're not eating?" Misaki asked slightly surprised.

"No, I'm not really hungry…" Usagi replied and avoided looking Misaki in the eyes. He did not want Misaki to see the anger he was trying to compress within himself and he was too worked up to be hungry at this stage anyway.

"I see…" Misaki replied and sat down and began to eat. Usagi smiled at this and sat on the other end of the table and watched his lover eat. After a few minutes Misaki had finished and then the two sat in silence. Both knew what they would have to discuss.

"Are you ok?" Usagi then asked, putting the conversation in motion.

"Yea I guess I am." Misaki replied but didn't look up at Usagi.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Usagi asked and made Misaki look up at him. He saw that Usagi had seen right through his act, he knew something was wrong and he would not let this go until Misaki was to speak. "Tell me what happened." He then ordered and Misaki placed his head down in defeat.

"I left early in the morning so that you wouldn't have to take me, because I thought it would be awkward and all…" Misaki began and Usagi listened intently and was not going to interrupt until he heard the whole story. "Well I was walking down the street and I stopped to sit down at a park bench, and well Usagi-ani's car parked onto the street and he got out. I tried to start walking and leave but he began talking to me and then when I finally did have the chance to leave he shoved me in his car and took me to his place." Misaki informed Usagi who looked at the boy intently.

"And then what happened?" Usagi asked because he knew the part he was waiting for was coming up. He had to know what Haruhiko had done to Misaki no matter what. He wanted to know whether Haruhiko had been telling the truth or if he had been merely bluffing about what he had done to Misaki.

"Nothing he just put me in that room." Misaki said and began to get up. As he did so he flinched slightly and it did not go unnoticed by Usagi.

"He did nothing to you?" Usagi asked suspicious as he too got up and followed Misaki into the kitchen.

"Nope nothing." Misaki lied as he placed the dishes into the sink.

"Misaki don't lie to me. Tell me what he did to you." Usagi ordered as he stepped closer to the boy who took a step back flinching. "Having _trouble_ walking?" Usagi asked with a glare now, he was sick of Misaki lying to him. As much as he loved the boy, he was getting seriously ticked off.

Misaki looked down and avoided the question. "I need to clean this mess up…" He said as he gestured towards the kitchen floor.

"Misaki, stop changing the subject and tell me what that god damn asshole did to you!" Usagi yelled and made Misaki look at him with fearful eyes. "Now." He continued with a threatening tone while keeping his eye contact with the boy.

"I-I don't want to tell you…" Misaki then replied and looked down.

"Maybe you don't want to, but you _will_ tell me what he did to you. Step by step not leaving anything out do you understand?" Usagi asked anger evident in his voice. He noticed how Misaki flinched because of the tone of his voice, so he took a deep breath and then sighed. "I just need to know, Misaki. That's all." Usagi then explained in a softer and kinder tone getting a defeated nod from Misaki.

They headed into the living room and left the mess in the kitchen behind. It could wait for a while. Misaki sat on the couch and Usagi followed and sat beside him. "Anytime you're ready." Usagi then said and Misaki took a deep breath.

"Ok." Misaki replied and prepared himself to tell Usagi the whole truth of what had happened to him.

* * *

Hmm... Misaki's about to tell Usagi _everything_... review! :)

~GurenSR


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for all the reviews and support once again, enjoy!! :)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 12

"So?" Usagi asked as he watched the boy take another deep breath. Misaki closed his eyes for a while and then after one more deep breath he began to speak.

"When we arrived, he pulled me into the house and took me into the room and told me I should choose him. He also said that I would be able to live there and that he wanted only me." Misaki began and Usagi nodded understanding what Misaki meant.

"And then?" Usagi encouraged in a kind voice since he had seen Misaki's eyes glass over. He did not want to upset Misaki more than he already was even though he was sitting on the edge of the couch with his insides burning with anticipation.

"He shoved me onto the bed and pinned me down." Misaki continued as he placed his arms around his own body. "He then began touching me and doing everything he should not have done. He kept saying that I was his property and that I had no choice…" Misaki continued as a tear fell down his cheek. Usagi had looked down at his knees when Misaki had told him this. Merely the mental image of Haruhiko on Misaki was enough to make Usagi's blood boil. He was about to lose his cool but then glanced up at Misaki and for a split second he forgot the anger he felt. Misaki was shaking and was clearly re-experiencing the whole event in his head.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked concerned. He was about to ask the boy to stop, seeing as it hurt him so much to speak about it, but Misaki continued. Usagi had the right to know what had happened in that room with Misaki and his half brother.

"He began kissing me and continued to touch me. H-he turned me around and then held my hands behind my back." Misaki remembered and touched his wrists which both had bruises around them. Usagi saw the bruises around the boy's wrists and his eyebrows flinched from anger, but then before Usagi could comment on what he was seeing, Misaki had started crying uncontrollably. "He…did…to me…felt wrong…and I…like…hurt…" Misaki said between his sobs but he was unable to continue and he completely broke down.

"Misaki, it's ok." Usagi said as he sat closer to the shaking boy. He placed his arm around his shoulders and then Misaki leaned onto him and allowed Usagi to place both arms around his shaking form. "It's ok now." Usagi said again and held the crying boy tighter in his arms.

Misaki cried and stayed like that for a few minutes, after which he began to calm down. Usagi waited patiently for Misaki's breathing to even out and then retrieved his hands from around the boy and pulled back a bit so that he could see Misaki's face. Usagi placed his hand onto Misaki's cheek wiped the tears away and looked him in the eyes. "Go wash your face you'll feel better." Usagi suggested and Misaki nodded and got up with slight difficulty.

The door bell rang while Misaki was making his way to the bathroom. He was about to walk and open the door but Usagi walked beside him and stopped him. "Just go wash your face. I'll take care of this." Usagi reassured and sent Misaki towards the bathroom, while he in turn walked to the front door and opened it, just to see a familiar face.

"Akihiko, how's it going? You missed the meeting today." Hiroki stated with a file in his hand.

"I know and I don't really care. It was a meeting to all those people who have nothing better to do with their lives." Usagi replied indifferent. He didn't care if he sounded rude, he did not have the time for Hiroki right now, not when Misaki needed him.

"I see something's bugging you." Hiroki stated and handed the file to Usagi. "This is a file from the meeting, your manager wanted me to give it to you because she went to see her parents for the weekend." Hiroki said as Usagi took the file and glanced at it quickly, then looked back at Hiroki.

"I see, thanks." Usagi replied and was about to close the door but Hiroki held the door open. "What do you want? You were sent to give me this file, mission accomplished you can leave now." Usagi said in an icy tone and made Hiroki glare at him.

"Are you sexually deprived or something? You're so edgy it's slightly annoying…Misaki not giving you any? If you want I could sub in for a while." Hiroki suggested jokingly but Usagi was not amused. He was about to snap at the short man before him but Hiroki glanced past Usagi and smirked. "Oh hello Misaki-kun, how have you been?" he asked and Usagi swiftly turned around and saw Misaki standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Please just leave I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Usagi then said anger evident in his voice as he turned back to Hiroki. "Misaki needs me now and if that's how it is I will not allow anyone to come in between us. Hiroki, go home." Usagi said and Hiroki saw that the man was serious so he had to agree and backed away with a slight glare and an annoyed expression.

Usagi shut the door behind Hiroki and then turned to Misaki who looked saddened once again. "He came to give me a file from the meeting." Usagi informed Misaki who merely nodded. Usagi then walked to Misaki and looked down at him. "Thank you for telling me about what happened I appreciate it." He thanked the boy with a smile as he placed his hand on his head for a bit and then turned to go into the kitchen.

Misaki followed and watched Usagi place the file onto the kitchen counter. 'What Kamijo-san said was correct, maybe Usagi-san wants him instead of me and so has grown to dislike me. After all the trouble I've caused him I don't really blame him…' Misaki thought and placed his arms around himself. Usagi saw the boy do this and stopped what he was doing.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" he asked and walked to him and looked down.

"You have Kamijo-san so you don't need me." Misaki whispered not looking up at Usagi. If he would have looked up he would have seen anger flash in Usagi's eyes.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked while trying to keep his voice stable. Misaki ignored his question and took a step back.

"Why would you want me? I've caused you so much trouble." Misaki said in a strained voice. "And someone else did _that_ to me…" Misaki continued and tightened his hold around himself.

Usagi looked at Misaki and saw that his face and his eyes were blank as if he was in a trance. "Misaki look at me." Usagi called and waited for the boy to respond. He was clearly struggling with all the events which had occurred before. Of course he would be mentally harmed by the past incidents, who could blame him, but now he was losing his ability to reason. "I said look at me." Usagi said again with a sterner voice this time, he did not want Misaki to lose himself.

Misaki slowly lifted his head up and looked Usagi straight into his eyes. "Why would you even want to look at me? How can you stand to be around me? After all that's happened doesn't it all bother you?" Misaki asked a series of questions in one go and made Usagi flinch slightly before he composed himself.

"Misaki, you're causing me trouble by thinking like this." Usagi replied stern, he knew Misaki did not want to cause him trouble, it was a low blow, but it was the only way to make the boy listen to him. Misaki flinched by the man's words but stayed silent. "Misaki, how could I not ever look at you? How can I not stand to be near you? I can't even take care of myself for longer than a week, I need you. Misaki, how could you ever be a bother to me?" Usagi then replied answering Misaki's questions with counter questions.

Misaki looked at Usagi speechless. He did not have answers. While looking at Usagi's serious expression Misaki realized that there would be no arguing with the man before him. 'I don't even know what to think anymore…' Misaki thought as he released his hold on himself just to place his face in his hands. He then slowly turned around and walked towards the living room turning his back to Usagi.

"Misaki, I love you." Usagi stated and made the boy stop mid step. "That is why nothing that happened matters to me. Of course it matters, but it does not change the fact that I love you, Misaki." Usagi continued and walked to the boy and gently placed his arms around him from behind and held him tight. "I love you." He said again as he held the boy in his arms.

Misaki stood there motionless while listening to Usagi's steady breathing. 'If I allow myself to believe him now, I will never be able to separate myself from him.' Misaki thought slightly blushing, but could not ignore Usagi's heart beating behind him.

"I love you." Usagi stated again. His voice was deep and calming and Misaki knew he was speaking nothing but the truth.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last one you guys! i feel kinda sad ending this story, it was so fun to write... please review! :)

~GurenSR


	13. Chapter 13

here it is...the _final _chapter and a long one too. I really hope you all like it and please review for the last time! :)

and sorry for the long delay! its just that... i was trying to write a chapter which all of you would be satisfied with...and let me tell you: writing a chapter/ending which will please every single one of you equally = not easy! xD

but hopefully i did an ok job at it! :P

and PLEASE read what I've written at the end, Enjoy!! :)

oh and i kinda went a bit descriptive in one part so...hahaha never mind just read it ;)

Disclaimer: The story which you are reading is fanfiction which is based on Shungiku Nakamura's Junjou Romantica (MisakiXUsagi pairing). I do not own the anime, the manga or any of the characters.

* * *

Innocent Prey Chapter 13

"I love you." Usagi stated again while tightening his hold around the boy. He then leaned down and placed his lips at Misaki's ear and whispered, in such a loving tone, that Misaki could no longer ignore him. "I love only you, now and forever, Misaki." Usagi stated again.

Misaki felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he felt the man's warm breath on his skin. Usagi saw the state Misaki was in and smiled and gently turned him around not allowing any space in between them.

The blushed boy did not look up; yet he could feel his body heat increase. 'Usagi-san is just whispering to me like this and I'm already-' Misaki thought and blushed to an even deeper shade of red while closing his eyes. If he were to look up now he would most likely lose control over himself.

Usagi saw the boy's blush grow which gave him the 'ok' he was waiting for. He gently placed his hand on the Misaki's cheek and slid his fingers down his jaw line lifting up the blushing boy's face. Usagi then placed his lips on Misaki's and gently brushed his them against his. The kiss held all the feelings and affections which Usagi felt for his lover, and Misaki could no longer deny any of the things Usagi had told him.

When Usagi felt Misaki kiss him back he gently slid his tongue past Misaki's lips and deepened the kiss causing the boy to sigh. Slowly, but surely, Usagi steered Misaki towards the couch while making sure the boy was still 'ok' with it.

Misaki was going to let Usagi do what he wanted. He wanted the man he loved to erase everything which had occurred and make him only his again. Usagi then released Misaki's lips and looked at the boy who looked back at him with pleasure filled eyes.

Usagi smiled at him and then gently pushed the boy down onto the couch with him on top. Misaki looked up at Usagi embarrassed, yet he did not utter a word of protest which pleased Usagi to the fullest. 'I just want him to make me _his_ again…' Misaki thought very well aware of the fact that Usagi was on top of him and that soon he would feel incomparable pleasure.

Usagi's cold hands then began to slide up Misaki's torso removing the boy's shirt and making his whole body shiver pleased. Misaki had missed being touched in such a loving way. What Haruhiko had done to him was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. That man had not loved him in the slightest, it was obvious.

Usagi kissed Misaki more passionately than before and placed his large cold hands on Misaki's chest and began to fondle him. With one hand he slid his fingers down Misaki's stomach while the other he twisted his nipples.

"Mn." Misaki let out aroused. The moan had allowed Usagi to deepen the kiss and it had made the boy close his eyes from embarrassment. Misaki's heartbeat had increased and Usagi smirked at this.

"What a pleasant heartbeat." Usagi commented as he looked down at Misaki's blushed face. The boy whimpered and tried to look away but Usagi would not allow this and so captured his lips once more.

Usagi then slid his hand down and undid Misaki's trousers removing them and soon grabbed his growing arousal. "Ah." Misaki let out when he felt the large cold hand grasp his manhood.

Usagi smirked and nibbled at the boy's neck while fondling with his now wet tip. "Misaki." Usagi called causing Misaki to close his eyes enjoying each passing second. Usagi's deep voice and his hand both stimulating Misaki at the same time aroused Misaki to the fullest. "Look at me." Usagi commanded and Misaki obeyed.

The boy looked up at Usagi with wet pleasured eyes which caused Usagi's own erection to occur. "Only me, only allow me to see this expression." Usagi ordered and kissed Misaki forcefully while sliding his moist finger down to his entrance. He could not wait much longer, he had to have Misaki. He had to make Misaki his again, only his.

Misaki's eyes opened in pleasure and shock when he felt Usagi's finger tip slowly slide inside. "Ah!" Misaki gaped when Usagi pushed his finger in deeper. Misaki's reactions were beginning to be too much for Usagi. He needed to take him soon.

Usagi kept on relaxing and widening Misaki while he aided himself with his other hand by undoing his trousers and freeing his straining manhood. Usagi then placed his free hand at Misaki's manhood and began to stimulate it along with the scissoring fingers within him.

"Nnn…U-usagi-san." Misaki gaped when he had felt Usagi's slender long fingers stretch him preparing him for Usagi's hard erection. Usagi was enjoying Misaki's aroused shudders and moans so he decided to continue teasing him for a while longer.

Usagi then rubbed against Misaki's prostate causing the boy to shudder vigorously which allowed Usagi to add a third finger. He continued to stretch Misaki's tight entrance even further and made sure the boy was ready for him.

Usagi did not want to hurt Misaki which is why he made sure he prepared the boy through fully. The last time they had had sex was when Usagi had forced himself on the boy which was not something Usagi was proud, never again would he hurt his lover like that.

Misaki's large green eyes flashed open when he felt Usagi's hard hot erection at his opening ready to push in. Usagi had lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders and had gently begun to nudge his erection into Misaki's entrance.

"Ah!" Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy and arced his back when Usagi slid into him. Slowly Usagi began to move, pushing in and then out continuously at a steady pace.

"Misaki, I will never allow anyone else to do this to you. Ever." Usagi promised as began to thrust into the boy faster as he felt Misaki clench his muscles around Usagi's erection.

"Mnn Ahh!" Misaki moaned his face beet red, his hands were clenching the coach, as he enjoyed each and every second of his lover within him. He had needed this, what Usagi was doing to him right now was exactly what he needed. Misaki no longer remembered the feeling he felt when Haruhiko had raped him. Usagi was erasing all of those memories and feelings bit by bit with every thrust and soon they had become nonexistent.

Usagi sped up his thrusting; deepening them each time, while listening to Misaki's moans and groans of pleasure. Eventually, the pleasure took over both.

"Aah!" Misaki yelled in ecstasy for the last time while releasing himself. Usagi soon followed and released himself within Misaki marking him as his property once again.

Usagi slightly panting leaned down and looked deep into Misaki's eyes. Misaki looked back, out of breath and still recovering after what had occurred. After seeing Misaki's blushed face and his watery eyes, Usagi smiled at the boy and kissed him passionately once more after saying: "I love you".

XX

Misaki woke up the next morning in Usagi's arms, not really knowing how he had got there. He glanced around and noted that they were in Usagi's room. He then remembered what had happened the night before and blushed. 'We did it...he really wants only me.' Misaki thought and smiled, he was wearing one of Usagi's shirts which was much too large for his small body, yet he felt comfortable and safe in it. He sat up, while gently removing Usagi's arm from around his waist, and just sat there listening to his lover breathe.

Misaki did not know how long he sat there beside Usagi just watching him sleep until the man began to stir. He opened his eyes and immediately acknowledged the fact that Misaki was no longer in his arms. This fact caused him to sit up immediately. "Misaki?" he called slightly alarmed with worry in his voice.

"Yes?" Misaki replied in a bright tone and saw the man beside him relax as he turned to him.

"Nothing." Usagi said and sighed. He then leaned closer to Misaki and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Good morning."

"Morning." Misaki replied with a blush on his cheeks. He then placed his arms around his legs and held them closer to himself hiding his blush. He was very happy.

Usagi smiled at the boy and then got out of bed, Misaki followed his example. Soon after the two were downstairs doing their usual routines. Misaki was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast while Usagi was sitting on the couch writing his outline.

Usagi had called his father the night before after he had taken Misaki upstairs to sleep. He had discussed the event which had occurred with his half-brother, but his father would not do a thing. He had merely said: "I knew Takahashi-kun's existence was nothing but a hindrance to you. Haruhiko was merely doing you a favor as a loving brother." After which Usagi had lost his temper and yelled in disbelief and disgust telling them to keep their distance from Misaki, and himself, before he slammed the phone shut.

Other than the phone call the night before, everything had gotten back to normal. Usagi had been worried, as had Misaki, that they would not be able to live normally again after such incidents had occurred, however, that was not the case. After Misaki had confessed and told everything to Usagi the atmosphere became lighter and things seemed brighter again after such a long time of gloom. They had gotten through hardships before, why would this be any different?

Usagi sighed and placed his pen down and watched Misaki clean the dishes, while thinking about how much he loved him. 'What would I do without him...' He thought but then the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Misaki walked over to it and picked it up before Usagi could even think of getting off the couch. "Hello?"

"Misaki, seems like you're back from your friends house." Takahiro said on the other end with a cheerful voice.

"Nii-chan? My friends house?" Misaki asked and Usagi quickly got up and walked over and took the phone from the confused boy.

"Takahiro, it's been a while. How are you?" Usagi asked and smiled down at Misaki who looked back up slightly annoyed, and confused.

"I'm fine." Takahiro replied. "But you two still owe me and my wife a dinner." Takahiro replied with a light laugh.

"Yes we do. Does this weekend sound good for you? Misaki and I are free then." Usagi replied and Misaki stood there listening to the conversation.

'Friends house? Dinner? Free on the weekend?' Misaki thought, he was not following the conversation, not in the slightest. He shook his head while sighing and turned to leave, but his attempt was stopped by Usagi who pulled him into his chest and held him there. Misaki blushed and was about to lash out at him but then remembered he was on the phone. 'Damn it…' he thought feeling defeated, yet pleasant at the same time.

"How about this Friday then?" Takahiro asked on the other end and Usagi looked down and smiled at Misaki's blushed face.

"Friday sounds perfect. I just hope you're not cooking." Usagi replied with a joking tone and made Takahiro laugh.

"Don't worry I'll stay clear of the kitchen, my wife will do the cooking." Takahiro replied. "Well, it's settled then. I will see you two this Friday." Takahiro confirmed.

"Yes you will. Bye." Usagi replied and then hung up the phone. He then placed his hands around Misaki and hugged him lovingly. Misaki was trying to concentrate on the question he wanted to ask but Usagi's warm breath on his neck distracted him slightly.

"W-what was all that about?" Misaki finally asked while trying to ignore the large man's heartbeat behind him.

"We're having dinner together, the 'whole family' as he put it." Usagi replied and kissed Misaki's neck, making a shiver of pleasure run down the boy's spine. His body would never grow tired of Usagi's kisses or touches.

"And what was that thing with my friend's house?" Misaki asked with a blush on his cheeks while enjoying Usagi's touch. But then Usagi flinched slightly and stopped what he was doing.

"That was a cover up. I called Takahiro when you went missing and in order to avoid him getting worried I said you had gone over to a friend's house, and that I had gotten the days mixed up." Usagi replied and then released his hold on Misaki who was slightly disappointed about being let go.

"I see." Misaki replied and then watched Usagi walk back towards the couch. 'He must have been really worried about me...' Misaki thought and smiled touched.

Usagi walked to the living room and was about to bend down to pick up his notepad but before that he was 'attacked' from behind. Misaki had wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and held him tight while burying his face against his back. Usagi was surprised yet very content.

"What's this?" Usagi asked with a smile on his face as he turned his head in order to see the boy.

"Nothing. I just wanted to do this." Misaki replied despite his embarrassment. His face had gone beyond blushing, yet he couldn't get himself to let go.

Usagi smiled at Misaki's response and let the boy hold on to him. If Misaki wanted to touch him after all that had happened then Usagi would not stop him nor would he tell him to stop. After a while, however, Misaki still hadn't let go. "Misaki?" Usagi then asked again. "I need to get back to work sometime soon." Usagi then stated with a genuinely happy smile on his face. It was true he did need to get back to work, but work wasn't as important as Misaki he just wanted to hear the boy's response.

"I don't care." Misaki replied stubbornly while tightening his hold around the mans waist, this made Usagi chuckle. Usagi then took hold of Misaki's arm and pulled him around so that he could face him and leaned down just so he could kiss his lover passionately.

"You're just too cute." Usagi stated as he pulled back from the kiss. Misaki merely looked at Usagi with a blushed face. He was about to argue with the comment but Usagi interrupted him with something which made him blush even more. "I love you." He confessed again with so much affection that it made Misaki's heart skip a beat, or two.

"I do too." Misaki then replied automatically surprising Usagi completely. Misaki then realized what he had said and blushed to his ear tops. "Eh, um…anyway I just wanted to say thanks for everything… I um." Misaki mumbled embarrassed not knowing what to say as he tried to look at anything else except the man before him.

Usagi merely smiled and before Misaki knew it he was on the couch with Usagi on top of him. "I love you so much." Usagi said again as he leaned his forehead on Misaki's chest smiling. "I love you." Usagi said again and then looked up at Misaki's blushed face. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed Misaki gently on the lips.

The two stayed in each others' arms for a long time that morning and would stay like that for mornings, days and nights to come.

* * *

I hope you were all pleased with the ending. I personally loved writing this fic and its been a pleasure to get such great reviewers/readers for my story. Thank you everyone, this story would be meaningless without all of your support and reviews! :D Oh, and I'm thinking of _maybe_ writing a sequel to _Innocent Prey_ but that is only going to happen if I see it as something everyone would enjoy, so review and tell me your thoughts on whether you'd like to read more or if you'd just want it to end here. Thank you again and hopefully after my finals i'll be able to write more fics again, so until then, bye! :)

~GurenSR


End file.
